


The boy who sat by himself

by Pink_Kryptonite



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drug Use, Highschool AU, Homophobia, Human AU, Human Names Used, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, It's set in Australia because ???, M/M, Most of the ships are very minor except RusAme, Swearing, like a lot of swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2019-07-07 06:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15903186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_Kryptonite/pseuds/Pink_Kryptonite
Summary: Alfred and his brother recently moved to Australia with their mother. As he is introduced to his fellow peers by Francis Bonnefoy, a certain Russian boy sitting alone catches his eye. This brings on an onslaught of new feelings for Alfred and he must deal with them as best he can.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy this is my first Hetalia fic so I hope it isn't too shit. Yeah basically read the tags because this fic is going to get pretty heavy. Also, I set this fic in Australia because I have no idea how high schools work in other countries so that's why that's a thing. Any mistakes I'll try to fix in future but..yeah. Please enjoy!

“Francis please show Matthew and Alfred around, make them feel welcome please.” The deputy principal patted Alfred on the shoulder. “This here boys is Francis, he’s very nice and will help you find your classes.”

The deputy gestured to the boy standing in front of Alfred and Mathew. His school shirt and pants were nicely ironed and his school tie was pulled tightly against his neck. His skin was white but had a slight tan to it, as well as shoulder-length blond hair pulled up in a small bun.

“Welcome to Hetalia boys high school.” The boy, Francis said and Alfred was surprised to hear a French accent. “Follow me I’ll give you a short tour.”

Francis led Mathew and Alfred down the small hallway from the office and into the main school hallways. They were lined with windows and Alfred was surprised to not see any lockers. 

“Why aren’t there any lockers?” Alfred asked, confused.

“There are lockers but they’re on the other side of the school and no one uses them because they’re expensive as hell. Australian schools are strange like that.”

Alfred hadn’t expected to experience much culture shock moving to Australia with his brother after all Australia and America are very similar. For the most part, on the other hand, it was only small things Alfred had to grow accustomed to like driving on the other side of the road or not having to add tax, school, on the other hand, was like a whole different world. First off schools were often unisex meaning it was an all-boys school or all-girls school. Alfred also had to get used to wearing a school uniform which he was not a fan of. 

The principal had commented on is Nike shoes saying “Those are not proper school uniform Alfred but I’ll let it slide seeing as it’s your first day.” 

“You two are from America right?” Francis asked.

“Uh well—“ Matthew started.

“Kind of. I’m American but Matty is Canadian.” Alfred finished. 

“What, did you live on the edge of the American border or something?” Francis laughed. 

“Uh no, when we were younger our parents divorced and it was a real mess, Matt ended up living with our dad in Canada while our mum moved to America and I lived with her. We still visited each other and stuff though.”

“Huh. That’s quite the story. Makes my life seem very boring.” Francis frowned for a few seconds before smiling. “So, why did you move to Australia? No offense but it’s kind of a random location.” 

“Our mom thought it would be a nice change plus our cousins live here and one even goes to this school.” Matthew says quietly. 

Francis perked up. “Oh? Who’s your cousin?”

“Arthur Kirkland. Do you know him?” 

The colour drained from Francis’s face. 

“You’re related to Arthur?” 

Alfred and Matthew shared a look before answering. “Yeah?”  
“Arthur Kirkland, as in Arthur Kirkland the drug-addicted punk?”

“Wait, what!?” Drug addicted punk? Alfred knew it had been years since they’d seen that side of the family but had Arthur really changed that much?

“He used to be a real priss until he started smoking, now he’s a complete asshole.” 

“Yeah last time we saw him he was an uptight sour-puss.” Alfred grinned. “He must have changed a lot since we last saw him.” 

“Yes, but I’d advise you stay away from him. I get he’s your cousin and all but you wouldn’t want to get involved with him.” 

Before Alfred could ask why he shouldn’t hang out with Arthur the bell rang. 

“Oh thank god first period is over!” Francis turned to Alfred and Matthew. “It’s recess now so you guys can sit with my group, plus I’ll introduce you to the other students.”

Before Matthew and Alfred could say any more they were being led by Francis through hoards of other students all heading outside. Another thing Alfred had to get used to was the lack of a cafeteria. 

Francis eventually led them to a set of chairs in the concrete area where two other boys were already sitting and eating their recess. 

“Toni, Gil, this is Matthew and Alfred. They’ve only recently moved to the country and I was asked to help them settle in so behave yourselves.”

One of the boys, who was extremely pale and had striking red eyes (Alfred assumed he was albino or something) laughed. “Fresh meat huh? Hi, my names Gilbert.”

Once again Alfred was surprised when Gilbert spoke because he had a strong German accent.

“Hi, I’m Alfred and that’s Matthew. Uh— are you German?” 

“Ja? What of it?” Gilbert asked with a hint of suspicion. 

“No, nothing! I guess I’m just a bit surprised. I’ve moved to an Australian school and yet the only people Matt and I have met are European.”

The other boy sitting next to Gilbert spoke, he had darker hair and a similar completion to Francis only with a more noticeable tan. “Yeah, this school is very multi-cultural. My name is Antonio but you can call me Toni.”

“Nice to meet you. Uh— I’m guessing by your accent you’re not Australian either?”

Antonio shook his head. “I’m Spanish.”

For the first time talking to these three, Matthew spoke up. “It’s pretty cool how diverse this school is in Nationalities.”

“Yeah, it’s cause the airport is so close to the school, not many people stay here long because they either go back to their country or move elsewhere in Australia.” 

“Why did you guys stay here?” Alfred asked. 

“My mother fell in love with an Australian backpacker when I was younger so we moved down here so she could be with him.” Francis said, sounding quite entranced in the romance. 

“My father’s work made him move to Australia.” Antonio said with a hint of sadness in his voice, Alfred felt bad for him.

“My parents sent my brother and me here on exchange.” Gilbert said frustratedly.

“You have a brother?” Alfred smiled. 

“Yeah, Ludwig. He’s in the year below us and a complete nerd. God help him.”

Francis cut in. “By ‘nerd’— Gilbert means Ludwig is actually doing schoolwork while on exchange whereas Gilbert does absolutely nothing.”

Gilbert glared. “Hey! I got top marks on that music assessment!” 

“And yet Ludwig gets top marks in all his subjects.” Antonio joined in mocking Gilbert. 

“Oh please! It’s easy to get full marks in year 10! We’re in year 11 the work is harder.”

The three of them continued arguing as Alfred and Matthew ate their recess silently. Alfred was usually very loud but in social situations, he wasn’t used to he found it hard to be his usual obnoxious self, so he sat in mostly silence, letting out a laugh every now and then. 

The conversation soon turned sexual as Gilbert started rambling about his most recent encounter. 

“I’m telling you! She keeps saying she’s only interested in Roderich but the way she sucked my dick—“

“Please, she’s such a slut she’d suck anyone’s dick.” Antonio shook his head. 

“I heard she’s bisexual too.” Francis smirked. 

Gilbert all but jumped out of his seat. “She’s bi? Fuck that’s hot. You think she’d be up for a threesome?”

Francis laughed. “You’re so whipped on her Gilbert.”

Because of Gilbert’s incredibly white face, he turned bright red. 

“Am not! I’ve got loads of chicks after me. Even Ivan’s sister.” 

Alfred was having trouble keeping up with all these names. 

“I’m sorry but who’s Ivan and these girls you’re talking about?” 

Francis looked horrified. “Oh sorry,Alfred and Matthew! We should’ve kept you guys up to speed!”

Matthew had his earphones in and was scrolling through Tumblr on his phone but Alfred was eagerly ready to listen to the gossip. 

“So, there’s this hot Hungarian girl called Erizabēta from the Girls’ school who is super into a guy in our year, Roderich—”

Gilbert interrupted. “He’s a dickhead but I know him because he’s on exchange too. So I thought if I told her I was close to him I could get some pussy,” Gilbert fist pumped. “And I did!”

“But now you have feelings for her.” Francis smirked. 

Gilbert continued getting more worked up as Francis egged him on. Antonio just laughed at the two of them. He had a beautiful smile Alfred noticed, it was wide and genuine. 

“So Alfred, what about you?”

“Uh— huh?”

“Fuck any American chicks back home?”

Alfred’s mouth went dry. These three were so…vulgar. Especially Gilbert and Francis. His friends back in America talked about sex sure but never in such a crude way. 

“Uh—not really.” 

“Aw! Gil look he’s blushing!” 

Gilbert slapped Alfred’s knee. “Don’t worry Al, Antonio here is a virgin too!’

Antonio clutched his cross necklace and glared at Gilbert. “I’m waiting for marriage, unlike you whores!”

“We’ll introduce you to the girls from the other school in no time. I’m sure they’d love you, Alfred. no one can resist an American charm.” Francis blew a kiss at Alfred, making him blush even harder.

He’d never been complimented in such a…romantic way. Maybe it was just Francis’s accent but words rolled off his tongue in such a beautiful way. 

“What are you, gay?” Gilbert spat at Francis. 

“I’m not a fag Gil, any girl will tell you that.” Francis winked. “Oh! Speaking of faggots, guess who Alfred’s cousin is—“

Alfred’s stomach sunk, he had never like the word “fag” probably because it had been used against Matthew so much back in the States and Canada. That was one of the reasons why they moved. At Matthew’s first high school he had the courage to tell another boy he had feelings for him, after that the bullying never ended. No matter where he went, word would travel and the same harassment followed. Then Matthew moved to the States and lived with his mother and Alfred but even then, somehow word traveled and the homophobia found itself a comfortable home in Matthew’s life.

They tried everything, Alfred even got into a fight with the bullies targeting Matt (Which resulted in Alfred being suspended but it was worth it in his mind). Eventually,him their mum had enough, no matter how much she pleaded with the schools or how much Matthew got moved around people would still pick on him. 

One night he and Matthew sat in the living room and their mum stormed in. “We’re moving to Australia.” She said.

And that was that. 

Alfred prayed that the bullying would stop and Matthew could spend the last years of high school in peace. 

“Who?” Gilbert asked excitedly.

“Arthur.” Francis rolled his eyes.

“What? No way!” Gilbert turned to Alfred. “You’re cousins with Tobacco tea-time?” 

“Uh yeah. I haven’t seen him in years though.” Alfred answered. 

Antonio furrowed his eyebrows. “Weird. You’re so…normal, and Arthur is so…not normal. No offense.” 

Alfred didn’t know what to say. He really hadn’t seen or talked to Arthur much, only every couple of years when he’d come over from England with the rest of their family. And after he moved to Australia Alfred saw him less and less.

“You’re not…Queer like he is though, right?” Gilbert asked like a detective interrogating a criminal.

Shit. Shit. Shit. 

Of course,him his new friends had to be homophobes. 

It’s ok, him and Matthew would sit with them for a few days while they grew accustomed to the new school then, once they found new friends they could leave. He’d just have to endure a couple days of this.

Alfred glanced at Matthew who still had his earphones in, blissfully unaware of the conversation happening around him.

“Uh—No, I’m not. I didn’t even know Arthur was gay. I guess it really has been a while since I’ve seen him.”

“Yeah he’s super fucking gay,” Francis laughed. “Oh my god guys remember when he dyed his hair pink?” 

Gilbert and Antonio burst out laughing. 

“He’s such a try-hard.” Gilbert tsked. “He thinks he’s an edgy punk-rocker when really he’s just a loser.” 

“Merde! I still need to show you the people in our year group Al.” 

“Oh ok. Sure.” 

Soon Alfred was being led into the middle of the outside eating area. 

“So, over by the stairs is Gilbert’s younger brother and his group. They’re all pretty nerdy but they’re still pretty cool. See the blond guy?”

Francis pointed to a boy with pale white skin (though not as pale as Gilbert’s) as well as blond hair and beautiful blue eyes. Alfred nodded.

“That’s Ludwig. And the guy sitting next to him is Kiku, he’s also an exchange student except he’s from Japan.”  
The boy, Kiku, was very beautiful for a boy Alfred thought. His hair was the darkest shade of black Alfred had ever seen and his skin was all but flawless. 

“Ah, and the kid with the glasses? That’s Eduard. He’s from Estonia and is such a dork. He plays Minecraft in class, it’s sad really.” Francis sighed. “But he’s fun to rile up—Oh! That kid next to Ludwig—“

Francis pointed to one of the happiest people Alfred had ever seen. He had brown curly hair and naturally tanned skin, plus the warmest brown eyes Alfred had ever seen. 

“—That’s Feliciano. He’s the only queer we tolerate, mainly because he gives us blowjobs.” Francis chuckled. “He’s the biggest slut ever but also has a giant crush on Ludwig. He’s always trying to get attention from him and it’s hilarious to watch.”

Alfred nodded and forced out a laugh. He really couldn’t handle how Francis talked about gay people but he tried to ignore the sick feeling in his stomach. 

Francis turned and gestured to the other end of the eating area. “Over by those seats is Feliciano’s brother Lovino. He’s a dickhead and hangs out with Roderich so, double the dickheads. Although they also hang out with Logan and he’s cool. He’s also one of the few people at this school who are actually Australian.” 

“Ah, and over near the carpark is Arthur and Co.” 

Francis gestured to the staircase near the staff carpark of the school. Three boys stood there and one of them was Arthur and by god— He really had changed a lot since Alfred had last seen him.

Arthur was the kind of person who enjoyed books more than people. Whenever they were over for Christmas all Arthur would do is sit down with a cup of tea and read as his brothers ran amuck. When Alfred tried to talk to him he’d be angrily shushed by the Brit. Even when he wasn’t reading Arthur was unapologetically uninterested in whatever Alfred was talking about. In short, Arthur was a stuck up nerd. 

But the person Alfred saw right now was nowhere near the Arthur he knew. Arthur’s school shirt was messy and covered in pen ink, his tie hanging almost undone. His hair was a gelled mess of spikes and adorned blue and green streaks. His school pants had rips all over them and he seemed to be wearing numerous belts, all hanging on his thighs. As well as that —Arthur was enjoying a cigarette with the two other boys he stood with.

Arthur took one last inhale of his cigarette before throwing it on the group and stomping on it, as he looked up he noticed Francis was looking at him and he flipped the bird at him. When Arthur noticed Alfred standing next to Francis his eyes widened before he bowed his head, staring at the ground.

“The Asian kid standing next to Arthur is Yao Wang. He used to hang out with Ludwig and Kiku until Arthur got him addicted to whatever he’s on.” Francis shrugged. “Now he does nothing but smoke with him and that Dutch kid.”

“I’m guessing the Dutch kid is the tall blond guy?” Alfred asked.

“Yeah, he’s the biggest stoner I’ve ever met. He’s not really friends with Yao and Arthur no one else likes him.”

Alfred’s eyes were soon drawn to a boy sitting by himself near the school canteen. He was large, Alfred couldn't really tell if it was because he was chubby or muscley, maybe both? He had messy ash blond hair and pale white skin. Something that stood out to Alfred was the warm looking jacket and scarf he wore. He was dressed for cold weather even though it was a beautiful day. Then Alfred saw his eyes— My god his eyes. They were purple, not a grey purple either but a bright violet. 

“Who’s that guy?” Alfred pointed to the boy wearing the scarf.

 

“Oh, that’s Ivan,” Francis said disappointedly. “No one likes him. He’s just weird and creepy, everyone thinks he’s going to shoot up the school one day—“

“That’s not funny.” For the first time that day Alfred spoke against Francis. 

Francis looked shocked before apologizing. “Sorry! I forgot you’re from America, that must be a touchy subject. Uh— Anyway, basically he sits near the canteen cause he’s a fat ass and talks to himself. Like I said, he’s weird.”

“Huh.” Alfred continued to look at the boy. 

No matter how strange Francis said Ivan was Alfred couldn’t help but feel bad for him. It’s a sad sight to see anyone sit by themselves at lunch and recess, even if they’re really weird. 

“His older sister is so fucking hot though! She’s got the biggest tits you’ll ever see and she’s only a year above us!” 

Francis continued to show Alfred around, even introducing him to some students who Francis deemed as “cool”. While all this was happening though, all Alfred could think about was Ivan. He looked so sad sitting on his own, maybe at lunch Alfred would try to talk to him and see first hand if he’s as weird as Francis says he is.

Eventually, the bell rang for the end of recess and Francis and Alfred walked back to the spot where Toni and Gilbert were sitting. 

“What do you have next Alfred?”

“Uh— Biology, in Lab 5.”

“Ah! My classroom is near there I can show you where your class is.” Francis offered. “Gilbert can you take Matthew to his class. 

Gilbert winced, obviously not wanting to help Matt but picked up his bag anyway and began talking to Matthew. 

“The labs are pretty easy to find even if—“

Alfred and Francis began to walk off before an unmistakably English accented voice yelled at them.

“Oi Frog!” 

Francis and Alfred turned around to see Arthur, staring at them with a nasty scowl on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I know there wasn't much RusAme in this chapter but it's coming I swear.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hewwo Mr Obama. I guess this fic is a weekly thing now? I'm usually so bad and slow at updating fics but I'm really into this one oOF so here we go lads

“Ugh, What do you want teabag?” Francis spat at Arthur.

“Wanted to say hi to my cousin twat,” Arthur looked Alfred up and down. “Been a while Alfie, you’ve gained weight.”

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me.” Arthur sighed. “What are you doing hanging out with this wanker?” Arthur pointed to Francis.

“He was showing me around the school.”

Arthur smirked. “Ah yeah, I asked the principal to let me show you around considering we’re cousins but he said I’d be a bad influence on you.”

“Cause you’re a fucking joke Arthur!” Francis roared.

“At least I’m not a goody-two-shoes who pretends they’re—“

Francis punched Arthur in the face.

Everyone in the area went quiet, staring at Arthur who was now on the ground, gob-smacked.

“You little shit.” Arthur said quietly, rubbing his jaw. “I’ll fucking tell everyone!”

Arthur lunged forward and tackled Francis, he pulled at Francis’s long hair before trying to punch him but Francis blocked it. Francis then kneed Arthur in the crotch as hard as he could. Arthur cried out before rolling off of Francis and ground his teeth in pain.

“I bet you liked that you stupid fag.”

Francis stood up and kicked Arthur in the ribs twice, he swung his leg forward for a third before Alfred jumped forward and shoved Francis away from Arthur.

“What is wrong with you?” Alfred cried.

Francis yelled. “What? You heard how he was talking to you! You think I’m just going to let that slide?”

“You didn’t need to beat him up! That’s my cousin!” Alfred yelled back.

“Look, let’s just go to class.” Francis swung his school bag over his shoulder. and began walking back into the school building.

Alfred followed but glanced back at Arthur who was still on the ground in pain. Whatever he and Francis had against each other was obviously personal so it was probably best not to get involved.

“So uh…aren’t you going to get in trouble?” Alfred asked Francis.

Francis shook his head. “No, not with Arthur. The school hates him as much as I do so they don’t give a shit if I give him a good bashing.”

“I still don’t see it as necessary.” Alfred frowned.

The rest of the way to class him and Francis didn’t talk much, even during their classes their conversations were limited to small talk.

Soon the bell for lunch rang and him and Francis headed through the hallway and to the same spot they sat at recess. Gilbert and Matthew were already sitting there as Gilbert rambled on about God knows what. Gilbert paused his monologue as he saw Francis and Alfred approach.

He smirked. “How was Biology nerds?”

“You just had Chemistry class, Alfred and I are not the nerds here.” Francis quipped.

“Chemistry is very awesome and not a nerdy subject!”

Francis sat beside Gilbert and Alfred joined next to Matthew. Gilbert started rambling again, this time talking about the Swedish death metal band he just got into.

“I don’t understand why you like that kind of music Gil, you can’t even hear the words through the growling and screaming.”

“Ugh— You’re a stupid normie Francis! You wouldn’t know good metal— or music for that matter if it shoved a rake up your ass!”

Francis crossed his legs. “You wish you could shove a rake up this ass honey!” Francis teased.

“Stop acting like a homo!”

Alfred could feel Matthew tense up next to him. Francis laughed and then seemed to remember Alfred and Matthew were even there.

“What kind of music do you two like?”

Matthew’s eyes gleamed, he looked excited for a few seconds before composing himself. “I love European music actually…”

Francis and Gilbert perked up at this. Francis titled his head.

“That’s rather broad Matthew, care to elaborate.”

“Uh…Well, I really like…French opera rock.”

Francis smiled. “Oh! I feel honoured!”

“Yeah…uh— I really like France and French culture and history and—“ Matthew looked at the ground. “Sorry I must be making you uncomfortable.”

“Non, quite the opposite Matthew! You say French Opera rock? I must say that’s a rather…unique genre.”

“Yeah it’s what inspired me to learn French in the first place—“

Francis all but jumped out of his seat. “You speak French!?”

Mathew’s eyes widened. “Uh— Oui.”

Suddenly Francis and Matthew were having what seemed like a very in-depth conversation that mostly consisted of Francis excitedly asking questions and Matthew shyly answering them. Alfred had wished he’d picked up another language sooner. I mean Gilbert, Francis and Matthew all knew at least two languages. Alfred only knew a little Spanish and that was it.

Gilbert leant over. “You understanding any of what they’re saying?”

Alfred shook his head. “No, French is definitely more a Canadian thing.”

Gilbert interrupted. “Hey you know where Toni is?”

“He needed to print out an assignment at the library, he’ll probably be there all lunch.”

“Great, that means I’m stuck with you French fry. Good thing I have Alfred and Matthew.” Gilbert slapped Matthew's back much to his surprise.

Francis and Matthew continued talking in French and Matthew seemed to come out of his shell. Alfred kept small-talking with Gilbert until he remembered the kid sitting alone.

“I’m going to the canteen.” Alfred stood up.

“Aw, come on! Don’t leave me alone with these French fries!” Gilbert pleaded.

“I’m just getting some—uh, chocolate milk. I’ll be right back.”

Alfred finger-gunned Gilbert then walked away from the seating area and over to the school canteen. Alfred had no intention of actually buying anything from there, all he wanted to do was talk to that boy. Half of him wanted to talk to Ivan because seeing people sit alone was always heart-breaking…the other half wanted to see find out if Ivan was as nuts as everyoen says he is.

As Alfred approached the school canteen, sure enough Ivan was sitting not far away from it. His purple eyes were entranced in a book the rest of his body seemed buried in. Alfred awkwardly approached Ivan.

“Um, hello!”

Ivan didn’t move. Alfred sighed and let out a small “ahem.”

Ivan’s head shot up, his eyes confusedly looked up at Alfred.

“Uh— May I sit with you?”

Alfred found it hard to pin point what emotions and expressions happened on Ivan’s face. First it was confusion, then suspicion, then fear, then back to confusion.

Alfred didn’t wait for an answer and slid down next to Ivan, leaning against the brick wall.

“Hi, my name is Alfred. I only recently moved here and was looking to make new friends.” Alfred tried to give Ivan the biggest American smile possible.

“My name is Ivan.” Woah, Ivan’s accent was very thick.

“You’re from Russia, right?” Alfred asked curiously.

Ivan sighed. “Yes and No. I was born in Ukraine but I was raised in Russia most of my life…well, before moving here.” Ivan tilted his head back down, attempting to resume his book.

Alfred wasn’t sure if Ivan was struggling with the English language or if he was just very awkward. Didn’t matter, Alfred pressed Ivan further.

“Do you have siblings?”

“Yes. Two sisters. They go to the girls' school near here.”

“That’s cool. I have a twin brother, kind of like you where I was born someplace else but raised another. Technically I’m Canadian, but as an American that pains me to say that.” Alfred laughed.

Ivan’s head was buried back in his book.

“What are you reading?”

Alfred’s questions were started to visibly bother Ivan.

“The Book Thief.”

“Is it good?” Alfred continued to pry Ivan for answers.

“Yes.”

“What’s it about?”

“World War 2.”

“Woah! I love History!”

“It’s about the Holocaust so, not much to love.”

“Uh—still it must be interesting.”

“It’s a work if fiction.”

“Fiction is still interesting!”

“Fiction tells interesting stories but you hardly ever learn anything new.”

Ah ha! Ivan was starting to give longer answers.

“I disagree, you can learn many things from fiction. Fiction can change your worldview or how you look at things, I read a comic once that—“ Ah, Ivan wasn’t listening and his head was back in his book.

Ivan giving longer answers was just to trigger Alfred’s ramblings… clever bastard.

Alfred was still determined.

“What other history are you interested in?”

Ivan groaned this time when Alfred started talking.

“Most of it.”

“What about the Cold War?”

Ivan frowned. “I don’t want to talk about that with you.”

“What? Why not? Is it because I’m American?”

Ivan tried to hide himself in his thick scarf. “Maybe…”

“Aw come on! The Cold War is one of my favourite topics!”

Ivan abruptly shut his book.

“The Cold War is a very broad topic. What are you talking about? The Cuban missile crisis? The Red scare? The Korean War? The space race?”

“Oh Space race! Good choice!” Alfred grinned. “Who do you think won?”

“The USSR, obviously. First man in space, first woman in space, first dog in space—Ugh, this is why I didn’t want to talk about this with you! Americans all think the same way.”

“Aw come on man! Lighten up!”

“History is not something to be taken lightly.”

“But I’ve never gotten to talk to a Russian person before—‘

Ivan looked hurt for a split second before he frowned and sighed.

“So that’s why you wanted to talk to me.”

“What?” Alfred titled his head in confusion.

“You only want to talk to me because I’m Russian.”

“That’s not true! It’s just fun to meet people from other countries you know? I’m sorry if I offended you.” Alfred paused for a few seconds, him and Ivan sitting together in silence. “Uh—let’s talk about something else. Do you like Australia?”

Ivan hummed softly. “It’s much warmer than Russia. Australians are very loud.”

“Oh yeah the weather must have been a shock to you. It’s weird how Australia's seasons are the wrong way around. I don’t know if I can handle a cold July or a hot December.”

“Yes. The seasons are all opposite and they drive on the wrong side of the road.” Ivan laughed a little and it was probably the most heart-warning thing Alfred had ever seen.

Ivan was rather large. Alfred really couldn’t tell if it was just he layers upon layers of clothes Ivan was wearing (seriously how didn’t he have heat stroke or something?) or if Ivan was “big boned”. But besides his hulking figure and eyes that seemed almost permanently frowning, Ivan was very soft. In the way he spoke and the way he carried himself. Alfred thought that if it weren't for Ivan’s bluntness maybe more people would talk to him.

“Tell me more about yourself Ivan.” Alfred said pointedly.

Ivan looked almost shocked for a second which tugged at Alfred's heart-strings. Is he really so lonely that someone taking interest in him is a shock?

“Um…” Ivan hid behind his ash-blond fridge. “What do you want to know?”

“You know…your favourite TV shows, movies, foods, music—“

“Alfred?” Toni looked down at Alfred who was seated next to Ivan.

Alfred could feel Ivan tense up and attempt to shuffle away from Antonio.

“Oh hey Toni…weren’t you in the Library?”

“Yeah I just had to print some stuff out.” Antonio opened his mouth a couple of times as if he was going to say something but then decided not to. Eventually, he continued. “Why aren’t you sitting with the others?”

“I was checking out the canteen but started talking with Ivan.”

Antonio looked the hunched form of Ivan up and down before hesitantly nodding. “Ok….well I’m going to sit with Francis and Gilbert.”

“Yeah ok…that’s a good idea.” Alfred put his hand on Ivan’s shoulder, making Ivan jolt. “I’m going to head off but it was nice talking to you.”

Ivan attempted to bury himself deep into his scarf as Alfred began to stand up, as Alfred squatted in front of Ivan he handed him a piece of paper. Ivan took it and started at Alfred with wild violet eyes, staring at the American in confusion and curiosity.

Alfred stood up and said goodbye to him and walked away with Antonio. Ivan looked down at the small piece of paper, clearly ripped out of a maths excursus book. Ivan opened up the folded paper and found a phone number written on it plus text written in messy hand writing.

_I don’t know if you have messenger or Snapchat so I’ll just give you my number so we can talk over text._

Ivan stared at the paper in disbelief. He had heard Americans had a tendency to talk to strangers but this was another level. Alfred wasn’t just talking about the weather with Ivan, he willingly sat down with Ivan and took an interest in his thoughts and opinions.

The only people who ever did that were his sisters and mama. Ivan’s mind was rushing with thoughts, he clutched the small piece of paper to his chest like a schoolgirl and let a small smile make an appearance on his otherwise blank if not standoffish face.

Ivan’s heart sank a little as he realised this was probably some big joke. He knew what Antonio and his friends were like, especially Gilbert. They probably put Alfred up to it, made him go over to the weird Russian kid, made him talk and say stupid things so they could all laugh about it later, laugh at him. Ivan suddenly felt stupid, how could he possibly think for a second another person wanted to spend time with his worthless and stupid self.

Ivan’s mind was racing with these thoughts, telling him how idiotic and pathetic he was, how only idiots like him hope for friends. His papa’s voice started ringing in his ears, pounding through his heard, telling him everything he already knew.

Suddenly the self-inflicted cuts on Ivan’s arms and legs seemed itchy and irritating, and his neck burned and stung.

Ivan was close to tears when he managed to get a grip back on reality.

He sighed.

I should probably go see the counselor.

And with that Ivan stood up and made his way to the small-wellbeing office. A part of him chastised himself for going, for wasting their time, but the other part of him told himself it was worth it in the long run.

As Ivan made his way there, Alfred sat back down with Francis, Gilbert and Matthew and now the addition of Antonio. Alfred noticed that Matthew looked a lot more at ease and happy than at recess. Perhaps it was his and Francis’s language commonality or maybe he was just getting to know everyone better.

Alfred sat back down next Matthew.

“Wait didn’t you go to buy chocolate milk?” Gilbert looked at Alfred puzzledly.

“Huh? Uh— no I just wanted to check out the canteen.”

“What took you so long then?” Gilbert frowned.

“Well I—“

“He was hanging out with Ivan.” Toni butted in.

Francis looked shocked, Gilbert looked excited and Matthew looked confused.

“Wait who’s Ivan?” Matthew asked only to be ignored.

“Why were you hanging with him?” Gilbert asked, intrigued.

“Well I don’t know really, I guess i just wanted to experience his weirdness firsthand.”

“I saw him eat a bug once.” Francis gagged.

Alfred pointed out. “Don’t French people eat snails and frogs and shit?” Gilbert and Toni erupted in laughter. Francis rolled his eyes.

Lunch time continued with the five of them talking and the topic of Ivan soon fell out of interest. Even as they talked about video games or school Alfred’s mind kept wandering back to Ivan. He left him his number so it should be easy to get in touch, Alfred just hoped Ivan would text him considering he didn’t have Ivan’s. He really couldn’t pin point why he was so interested in Ivan, despite what he told the others it really wasn’t because he wanted to see how weird he was. It was more the fact of how lonely Ivan looked and when Alfred got him talking and laughing Alfred could see the other boy’s eyes light up and glimmer.

Lunch soon ended and the last period of the day went by quickly. At the end of the day Alfred and Matthew walked out of the school gates. Francis and Toni left to catch the train home and Gilbert left to catch the bus home with his brother.

Alfred was thankful honestly that they went their separate ways, he really hadn’t had much of a chance to talk to Mattie all day. They only have one class together and at lunch and recess they’re in a group and it’s harder to talk one on one.

“How did you like school Mattie?” Alfred asked excitedly.

“It’s very different to school back home.”

“You bet. Sucks that we have to wear a uniform though.” Alfred groaned, tugging at his school tie.

“It has it’s perks.” Mathew hummed softly.

the two walked in silence for a few minutes before Alfred asked, “What do you think of the guys we were sitting with today?”

“Um…well…” Matthew paused and licked his lips. “Gilbert and Toni seem rather nice and Francis is fun but um…”

Mathew didn’t continue.

“But what Mattie?”

Matthew looked at Alfred before shakings head. “Doesn’t matter…”

“No come on Mattie! Spill the beans!”

“I heard what they were saying at recess.” Matthew said pointedly.

It took a moment before realising what Matthew meant.

“Oh, no Mattie…I’m sure they didn’t mean that—Uh, they were probably just joking—“

“I know the difference between joking and homophobia Al.”

Alfred panicked, he thought Matthew couldn’t hear what they were saying. His heart sank, all he wanted was a fresh canvas for Matthew but they’ve encountered the same problems in Australia.

“Maybe we can change their minds—“

“No use. I’m tired of people like them. Tomorrow I’m sitting with Arthur.”

“You can’t be serious!” Alfred’s mouth hung open. “Arthur is on heroin or something!”

“He’s our cousin Alfred.” Matthew snapped.

“He’s a dickhead!”

“Better than being a bigot!”

The tow of them stopped when they realised they had raised their voices. Matthew sighed.

“Look, I was talking to Abel—the Dutch guy who hangs with Arthur, in class and he seemed really nice and—”

Alfred smirked. “This isn’t about Arthur at all is it?”

Mathew blushed. “W-What do you mean?”

Alfred laughed. “My big brother-by-3-minutes has a crush.”

Matthew groaned. “Don’t say that so loud Al.”

“So it’s true! You’re not denying it!”

“Ugh! Come on let’s just get home.”

That afternoon Alfred spent his time watching vine compilations and Matthew watching some weird Australian cooking show. Their mother came home and with a big smile asked how their first day was. They sent the rest of the afternoon and into the night chatting about their days and how different everything was compared to America and Canada.

After dinner Alfred plonked himself down on his bed in his now shared room. That was one of the major downsides of moving to Australia, he had to share a room with Matthew. It was a good thing Matthew wasn’t annoying. Alfred continued watching vine compilations until a notification popped up on his screen.

A text.

Alfred opened it up:

I: I know you are only doing this to make fun of me so please tell your friends their fun is over.

Alfred stared at the message, it must be Ivan.

A: wym?

I: You’re just pretending to be my friend because you think it is funny

I: I will not fall for tricks

A: dude I don’t know where you’ve gotten this idea from but trust me I do want to be your friend! ;w;

A: you seem like a cool guy

Ivan frowned at the message. “Cool…guy?” He muttered to himself.

I: I do not believe you

A: well Idk how to prove it to you but we can talk more tomorrow

A: i find it easier to talk to people in person lmao

I: Ok but this does not mean I trust you

A: whatever floats your goat hahah goodnight dude! UwU

Alfred continued watching Youtube videos well into the night and he didn’t get another text from Ivan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred's second day YEET

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long for me to write,, I've been away for the last week and a bit and my writing had been really thrown off because of it. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter!

The next day came around quickly and Matthew and Alfred walked to school, ready for their second day. As the North American twins approached the school gates they were greeted with Gilbert and Ludwig. 

 

“Sup Matty and Alfie,” Gilbert slapped his brother on the back, making the boy jump. “Luddy these are the American guys I was talking to you about.”

 

“American _and_ Canadian.” Matthew corrected. 

 

Ludwig muttered a small greeting. Alfred couldn't help but be amused at Ludwig, he may be Gilbert’s younger brother but he didn’t look like it. Although puberty had gifted Ludwig some minor awkwardness due to his growth spurts, it was obvious that Ludwig will grow into the height and with the added muscle the boy had, he’d look stunning. 

 

Despite Ludwig’s strong build physically, he was by far one of the most socially awkward people Alfred had ever met. He was very blunt which Alfred originally linked to Ludwig being German but if Gilbert was German as well why was he so outgoing and bombastic when Ludwig was so serious and straight-forward?

 

Kiku and Feliciano soon came through the gate and Ludwig tagged along with them, leaving Gilbert with Alfred and Matthew. 

 

“I can’t believe you two are brothers dude, Ludwig is very…quiet.” Alfred shrugged.

 

“Yeah what did I tell you? He’s a complete nerd. He and Kiku just spend all lunch and recess studying, well they try as hard as they can with Feliciano annoying them and all.”

 

“Feliciano seems nice. I talked to him a bit in Math yesterday.”

 

“Mathssssss. You’re in Australia now, you’ve got to say Maths.” Gilbert teased before continuing. “Yeah when he’s not being super gay or whatever he’s uh—,” Gilbert swallowed. “sweet.” 

 

With Gilbert’s very pale skin it was not hard for Matthew and Alfred to see his face turn red as a tomato. Alfred smirked and nudged Gilbert in the shoulder. 

 

“What you’ve got a crush on him?” Alfred laughed.

 

Gilbert’s face scrunched up into an ugly scowl. “No! I— I don’t—I don’t like guys dumbass.”

 

Alfred and Matthew shared a look before Gilbert quickly changed the subject to talk about a TV show he watched last night and how weird Australian TV shows are. Soon the bell rang for the first period and Francis sauntered up to Alfred.

 

“What do you have first?” Francis asks, looking like he just stepped out of the shower before coming to school. 

 

“Chemistry.” Alfred began walking along with Francis towards the school building.

 

“Ah, that’s near my English class, I’ll walk you there.” Francis tied up his damp hair into a bun as he walked with Alfred. “Was your first day of school enjoyable yesterday?”

 

Alfred nodded. “Yeah, it’s very different to America for sure, but I’m glad everyone here is cool and stuff.” 

 

Francis murmured in agreement, still fiddling with his hair. The two walked to there respective classes and Alfred ended up sitting next to Yao who was also doing chemistry. Even though Francis had described Yao as a complete drug-addict, he was surprisingly good at chemistry. He did get on Alfred’s nerves a bit, considering Yao was rather grouchy but for the most part they got along pretty well, even having a genuine conversation. Yao was also _very_ into economics and world issues Alfred found out but his mind wandered a bit as soon as Yao went on a very passionate tangent on sustainable energy or something. Chemistry flew by, Alfred only had to decline a cigarette offer from Yao once and he walked out of the class and down the halls, as he continued down he stopped by the bathrooms. 

 

He walked into the bathrooms which he was surprised to find were pretty clean and well-kept for a boys school. As he stood at the urinals he noticed the cubicle behind him in the mirror, mostly the fact that the cubicle had _two_ people in it. 

 

Normally he would mind his own business and let whoever those two people were enjoying themselves but his gut was nagging him to see who the two people were. Alfred zipped up his pants and washed his hands before pretending to walk out the door. He stood in the doorway, trying to be as quiet as possible. 

 

Soon a hushed voice asked.

 

“Are they gone?”

 

They were answered by a quiet grunt. Soon the cubicle door opened and _Matthew_ and the Dutch kid stepped out. 

 

Matthew gasped and the Dutch kid stood in front of him protectively.

 

“Don’t worry Abel he’s my brother—he’s cool.”

 

Abel then stepped aside. 

 

“Mattie were you and him…uh—“ Alfred wasn’t sure how to phrase it.

 

Matthew turned red. “N-no! we weren’t doing anything dirty we were just…” Matthew looked to Abel for defense but he only smirked. 

 

Alfred shook his head. “Gross! Mattie I don’t need to know about your sex life!” 

 

“We weren’t having sex! Why were you even waiting in the door anyway?” Matthew raised an eyebrow.

 

“I…”

 

Matthew rolled his eyes before continuing. “Are you still going to sit with the guys from yesterday at lunch?”

 

“Yeah.” Alfred shrugged. 

 

“That’s cool. Just let them know I’ve found my own group.”

 

“Yeah, I will. Have a good recess I guess.” Alfred awkwardly waved to Matthew and Abel before jogging through the hall and out into the quad where he sat down with Francis, Antonio and Gilbert. Recess went by with Alfred not contributing too much to the conversation, he tended to sit and only butt into the conversation when he had something to add. Otherwise, he sat thinking about Ivan. He couldn’t wait until lunch cause that meant he got to sit with Ivan again and he was desperate to know more about the boy. He and Alfred seemed very similar despite Ivan’s reclusiveness and Alfred’s extroversion. 

 

The bell for recess rang and Alfred dragged himself through the next two periods, glancing at the time every couple of minutes, waiting for lunch. Even though Ivan was in Alfred’s math class, they didn’t sit next to each other so talking to Ivan was nearly impossible. After what felt like years to Alfred the bell for lunch rang and Alfred has to resist bolting out of the classroom. Something about Ivan was just so magnetic to Alfred, he wanted to talk to Ivan for days, know everything about him from his pet peeves to his biggest fear. 

 

Everyone filtered out of the classroom, Alfred stayed behind as the teacher cleaned the whiteboard and packed away the textbooks. Ivan was slowly packing away his math book and pens, Alfred sauntered over to him.

 

“Hey Ivan, can I sit with you again at lunch?” 

 

Ivan let out a small sigh, his broad shoulders slumping. “I guess.” 

 

Ivan swung his school bag over his shoulder and quickly walked out of the classroom, with Alfred following behind him. Alfred has always been a fast walker so he was a bit shocked when he struggled to keep up with Ivan’s wide strides. 

 

“So dude, you getting anything from the canteen?” Alfred smiled, still trying to keep up with Ivan’s pace, which seemed to be getting faster.

 

“No. That canteen’s food is horrible. It’s better at the girls' school.” 

 

“Oh that’s right you have two sisters, don’t you? What are they like? Are they hot?” Ivan shot him a glare and Alfred raised his hands apologetically. “No but seriously are they annoying? Are you close?”

 

“Why must you ask such irrelevant questions?”

 

“Aw come on man! I just want to know more about you!”

 

Ivan rolled his eyes. “Fine. My older sister is Irunya. She is finishing school next year. Natalya is my younger sister.”

 

“How much younger?”

 

“A year younger but she had to repeat a year.”

 

“Why?”

 

“She is a trouble maker.” 

 

“Right,” Alfred frowned. “Is that why you moved to Australia?”

 

“There are many reasons.”

 

Alfred would usually pry more but he was pretty sure Ivan didn’t want to elaborate further. 

 

“I lived with my mom for ages and my brother lived with my dad in Canada. My brother got bullied a lot though so he moved to Australia with us.”

 

Ivan’s irritated frown softened. “I’m sorry to hear that about your brother.” 

 

“It’s alright, he seems to like it here anyway so things are looking up.” 

 

“Is your father nice?” Ivan asked. 

 

“Yeah, we saw him before we left for Australia and we’re going back to Canada for Christmas.”

 

Eventually, the two boys sat down in Ivan’s usual spot beside the canteen. Alfred dug out his lunchbox and started eating his ham and cheese sandwich. Ivan, on the other hand, unwrapped his cold pizza. Alfred looked bewildered.

 

“You eat pizza?” He asked.

 

“You do not?” Ivan frowned.

 

“No I do, I was just expecting you to eat like… Russian stuff.”

 

“Believe it or not Russians eat pizza.”

 

“I don’t know why I assumed they wouldn’t.”

 

Ivan’s mouth curled into a small smile. “You need to get out more.”

 

Alfred laughed. “It’s hard! Especially when America is so big and…why are you smiling?”

 

“You think America is big?” 

 

“Oh shut up!” Alfred rolled his eyes. “What I’m saying is, America is like a big bubble where you never see the outside world, I thought Australia would be similar but this school is like a UN meeting or something.”

 

“Mm. That’s what happens when you put a school near an airport and a very cheap housing area.”

 

The two continued to eat their lunch, not saying much else before Alfred broke the silence as usual.

 

“Do you still think I’m just trying to make fun of you and don’t actually want to be your friend?” 

 

Ivan sighed. “I don’t know. You seem very nice Alfred but you are hanging around with bad people.”

 

“Hey! Francis, Gilbert and Tony aren’t bad!”

 

“They’re rude, arrogant, homophobic, ignorant—“

 

“Ok ok, yeah they need to get their morals in order…”

 

“Please Alfred, I’ve seen this happen before. People do bad things when they’re around those three.”

 

“I’d never do something bad! I can think for myself Alfred—“

 

“So could Arthur. He is your cousin yes? He used to hang around them but then him and Francis had a falling out and now they treat him like dirt.”

 

“Arthur is a drug addict.” Alfred tried to reason. 

 

“He’s a human being.”

 

Alfred looked at the ground. “I guess you’re right,” He sighed. “It’s just that Arthur has always been a dick so I wasn’t surprised when Francis and his group told me about him.”

 

“Francis, Gilbert and Antonio are not the most popular people in the school but they do have a lot of influence. What they say spreads around. That’s what happened to Arthur and it will happen to you if you get too cozy with them.”

 

“Ivan, can I ask you a question?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Did you…use to sit with them? Is that why you’re so wary of them?”

 

“Only for a little bit. Rumours spread about why I moved from Russia. Now I sit on my own.”

 

“I’m sorry man.”

 

“No it is alright. I prefer books over people anyway plus, you sit with me now yes?” 

 

Ivan smiled slightly and looked at Alfred who beamed back.

 

“Oh man, I thought it would take a lot to get you to like me.” Alfred teased. “You’re just a big softie!”

 

Ivan laughed. The two of them sat together all lunch, Alfred was surprised the “bad touch trio” (as Ivan had named them) didn’t bother him or Ivan all lunchtime. Towards the end Alfred got an idea.

 

“Hey Ivan.”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Do you want to have dinner at my place tonight?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Like, come home from school with me and have dinner with my mom and Mattie.”

 

“No it’s ok. I’m not worth the trouble.”

 

“Dude it’s alright! I’ll just let Mattie know, cause he’s cooking tonight it’s no trouble at all.”

 

Ivan assessed the question being sprung on him. He looked at Alfred’s face, his tanned face curled into a hopeful grin and his sky blue eyes seemed to be begging for Ivan to say yes. Ivan sighed.

 

“Ok. I just need to let my mum know,” Ivan pulled out his phone. “and this better not a trick.”

 

“Pinkie promise!”

 

Alfred held out his pinkie finger, Ivan stared at it judgmentally.

 

“What?”

 

“Pinkie Promise! Get your little finger and hook it with mine!”

 

Ivan did so and they shook fingers, sealing the promise. 

 

“Americans.” Ivan rolled his eyes.

 

“I’m pretty sure that’s a Japanese thing, they always do it in animes.”

 

“You watch anime?”

 

“Yeah dude! I love it!” Alfred’s eyes gleamed. “Do you watch anime?”

 

“Once or twice. It’s not my thing. Not to stereotype but I think Kiku the Japanese kid likes it.”

 

Alfred shrugged. “Sometimes stereotypes are true.”  

 

“So I’m assuming you think all Americans are fat and obnoxious?” Ivan smirked.

 

“Rude!” Alfred jokingly shoved Ivan. “You’re one to talk you…uh..vodka loving, Ukraine invading, Cossack dancing, snow eating communist!” 

 

Ivan raised his hand in mock defeat. “Wow you really hit me hard there Alfred.” Ivan cocked an eyebrow. “Also you’re forgetting I’m not even technically Russian.”

 

“Nationality is a social construct man.” Alfred peace signed.

 

“How deep.” Ivan sighed.

 

The two of them spent the rest of lunch talking even more. Alfred was ecstatic to see Ivan had come out of his shell, even if he still didn’t trust Alfred one hundred percent. Alfred had grown fond of the sight of Ivan smiling or laughing, it was like sun coming through rain clouds and made Alfred’s whole body light up. 

 

Ivan was equally excited, more due to the fact that he made a friend outside of his own sisters or acquaintances. Even then his older sister grew more and more distant to him every day. Irunya was still sweet and kind to him but as she grew up she just had more to deal with and spent less time with Ivan. Natalya on the other hand was a much different story, she only grew clingy to Ivan as she got older. Alfred was so refreshing, so full of happiness to share and those bright blue eyes just drew Ivan in. Ivan noticed that he didn’t feel anxious or empty when he was around Alfred. 

 

Soon the bell for the end of lunch rang, Alfred stood up and swung his bag over his shoulder and Ivan picked up his satchel. 

 

“What class do you have now?”

 

“Careers studies…boring.” Alfred groaned.

 

“Ah, well I will see you after school yes?” 

 

“Yeah if that’s cool with you.” Alfred finger-gunned at Ivan.

 

“Yes. As long as it is no trouble for your mother or brother.”

 

“Not at all dude, I’ll see you then.”

 

Alfred ran off to class after waving goodbye to Ivan with a wink. Ivan stood there, a bit dazed. So much has happened in the past two days. A  random American kid decoded to be his friend and invite him over for dinner, what? 

 

Ivan wandered over to his class, tugging at his long-sleeved coat when a certain German boy came waltzing over to him.

 

“How are you Ivan? It’s been so long since we’ve talked.” Gilbert, mockingly put an arm around Ivan.

 

“Good.” Ivan mumbled out and tried to release himself put of Gilbert’s grip, only for him to tighten his grip on Ivan. Ivan knew what Gilbert was trying to do, egg him on until Ivan snapped and got in trouble. He knows how Gilbert works. 

 

“I saw you’ve taken a liking to our dear Alfred.”

 

“He sits with me, yes.”

 

“Oh but you two were laughing and talking all lunch!” Gilbert chuckled. “What a cute couple you are.”

 

“We are not a couple.”

 

“Could’ve fooled me. You’ve always given me fag vibes.”

 

Ivan clenched his fists in anger until he couldn’t control himself and snapped at Gilbert. “Why are you like this Gilbert? All you and your friends do is pick on other people for anything they can’t control. You’re always using Feliciano to get what you want, bashing Arthur or straight up bullying him. You’re the lowest of the low Gilbert and you should be ashamed you intolerant bastard!” 

 

Gilbert stood there stunned, he was used to his victims fighting back. Arthur would always spit out petty insults at him and his friends, but he never blurted out an entire essay in retaliation. 

 

A few people who were heading off to lunch heard Ivan’s outburst, including Gilbert’s younger brother Ludwig. 

 

“иди нахуй.” Ivan spat at Gilbert before turning his heel and walking to class, with now newfound vigour in his step. 

 

As Ivan all but ran down the hallway to his class he was stopped by a shy but firm hand on his shoulder, he turned to see Ludwig.

 

“Um—Hello.”

 

Ivan looked the younger boy up and down. “What do you want?” Ivan hadn’t meant for his words to sound so accusing so he tried to ignore how Ludwig shrank away from him. 

 

“I saw you and my brother earlier.”

 

Ivan frowned at that, had this bite-sized Gilbert come to defend his brother? Pathetic. 

 

“What about it?” 

 

“I want to talk to you.”

 

Ivan looked at him confused. “About wha—“

 

“I’m gay.”

 

Ivan and Ludwig stood in silence for what felt like years for both of them. Ivan was unsure of what to say. 

 

“That’s…good.” Ivan offered. 

 

“No it’s not.” Ludwig shook his head. “My brother hates me for it.”

  
  
“Have you told him?” Ludwig shook his head again. “Then how do you know he won’t like you?”

 

Ludwig sighed. “Because you’ve seen how he treats gay people! He always makes fun of them, even when we lived in Germany. He thinks they’re annoying and gross and…”

 

“And?”

 

“I have a crush on Feliciano. He’s always at our house and hangs out with my brother and his friends. We try to talk as much as we can but they always take him away from me.”

 

Ivan sighed. “Look Ludwig, I’m no expert with being gay,” _Well there was that one time._ Ivan thought for a second before pushing the thought away. “But I don’t know if you know this but my older sister is gay.”

 

Ludwig’s eyes widened. 

 

“You mean Irunya from the girls school? With the big..” Ivan glared at the younger boy. “…personality?” Ludwig finished. 

 

Ivan rolled his eyes before continuing. “The point is, before she came out to me I didn’t think very highly of gay people.”

 

“You didn’t?” Ludwig looked stunned. 

 

“I grew up in Russia, Ludiwg.”

 

“Right…”

 

“Anyway, when she came out to me I really had to re-think how I thought about gay people. Because yes, she is gay, but she is also my sister and best friend.” Ivan smiled. “And I think your brother would do the same if you told him.” Ivan put a reassuring hand on Ludwig’s shoulder. “I’m by no means an expert Ludwig but in my opinion, I think it would be beneficial to tell your brother.”

 

Ludwig nodded. “Yes. Thank you.” 

 

“I should really be heading to class now, good luck Ludwig.” 

 

And with that Ivan turned and continued along the hallway and into his class. The period couldn’t have gone slower. Business studies was usually one of Ivan’s favourite classes but the substitute teacher was just droning on and on. The bell ringing was like a god send for Ivan, he packed away his books and pens into his school bag and left the classroom in the hoard of students all leaving for home. 

 

He walked to the exit of the school and saw Alfred waiting with what Ivan assumed to be Matthew and Abel the Dutch kid that never talked. 

 

“Hey Ivan. This is my brother Mattie and his…friend Abel.” 

 

“Nice to meet you. I hope it’s not any trouble for you to cook dinner. ”

 

“Not at all. Abel is coming over as well so the more the merrier really.” Matthew smiled.

 

It was strange seeing Matthew and Alfred together. Both had the same blond hair and tanned almost dark skin. Whilst Alfred’s eyes were a dazzling blue, but Matthew’s were slimier to Ivan’s own, a murky violet. Mathew’s hair was also much longer than Alfred’s, his hair coming down to his shoulders. 

 

Abel was one of the few tall kids at the school who never had an awkward stage of lankiness. He grew into his height quite well and with his spiked hair it only made him appear taller. 

 

“Let’s head off then!” Alfred said excitedly.

 

The four boys began walking off in the direction of Matthew and Alfred’s home, Ivan briefly glanced over his shoulder as he walked with them and saw Gilbert, Francis and Antonio standing at the school gate, glaring over at Ivan and whispering things to each other.

 

Ivan tried to ignore them and hurried along with the other three, trying not to think too much about what they’d be saying about him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter's gonna have some weed and gay stuff in it so lmao


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivan goes to Alfred's after school along with his brother Matthew and Abel. The afternoon doesn't really go to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been in Singapore and Japan for the last two weeks and I wrote most of this on the plane home so I'm sorry if there are some weird spelling or formatting errors I'll try and fix them as soon as I can. Anyway enjoy this chapter!! ;v;

 

The four boys made their way to Alfred and Matthew's house. The house was a small one story house with a surrounding lawn and garden, along with a short driveway around the side of it.

Alfred fumbled with his keys out of his schoolbag and opened up the front door, letting the others inside. The two Europeans instinctively took their shoes off where as Alfred and Matthew just continued, walking along the short hallway from the front door and into the living room.

 

"Our mom won't be home for another hour or two so we can just chill here if you want Ivan.”

 

"Abel and I are going into our room." Matthew said nonchalantly as he made his way to his and Alfred's bedroom.

 

Alfred suddenly looked alarmed. "You better not fuck on my bed!”

 

"Oh my god," Matthew rolled his eyes. "We're not going to fuck on your bed, calm down!” With that Matthew shut the door, leaving Ivan and Alfred alone in the small living room.

 

"It's probably best not to go in my room for now, Matthew and Abel are in their honeymoon phase.”

 

"I did not know they were together." Ivan smiled softly. "It's good that Matthew has found someone so quickly.”

 

"I know right?" Alfred laughed. "It's literally our second day at the school and he's already got himself a husband.”

 

Ivan stood in silence for a few moments before asking. "So Matthew is gay?”

 

"Yeah, is that a problem?" Alfred said, with the slightest hint of suspicion behind his words.

 

"Not at all," Ivan reassured. "My older sister is gay.”

 

"Really?" Alfred looked shocked before smiling. "You know, we have a lot of similarities."

 

"What do you mean?”

 

"Well like, I'm Canadian but raised in America, you're Ukrainian but raised in Russia. We both have gay siblings and moved to Australia with our mom.”

 

"Huh." Ivan nodded. "I guess we are very similar.”

 

"Yeah," Alfred said before walking into the middle of the living room and plonked himself on the second-hand couch in front if the TV, Ivan did the same. "You want to watch TV or something?”

 

"I don't mind." Ivan said quietly.

 

"I dunno..." Alfred bit his lip, deep in thought. "Oh! Do you like Superhero movies?”

 

"I haven't really seen any." Ivan admitted.

 

"Cool! Let's start with Captain America, he's my favourite!”

 

"Of course he is." Ivan chuckled.

 

"Hey! It's not just cause he's American! He punches Nazis and shit.”

 

Alfred took the Captain America DVD off of the small shelf next to the TV containing stacks of DVDs. After he placed it in the DVD player the movie began and Alfred joined Ivan on the couch. They sat and watched the movie and Ivan asked many questions or corrected historical errors, much to Alfred's annoyance.

 

"This Red skull man is not an accurate figure in the second World War, and the emphasis on German soldiers is inaccurate too because much of American propaganda centred around Imperial Japan—"

 

"Ivan! It's just a movie dude...chill." Alfred sighed.

 

Ivan shook his head in disagreement. "But the portrayal of historical events is very misleading.”

 

"It's just a story based off history, I mean there were no super soldiers either. Just try and enjoy the movie." Alfred patted Ivan on the shoulder reassuringly.

 

Ivan grunted in reluctant agreement, putting aside his passion for history, he actually did enjoy the movie very much. Halfway through Alfred had gone to the kitchen to get a packet of chips for them to share as they watched the movie together. By the end of it the two of then were all but lying on each other, an empty packet of salt and vinegar chips in between them.

 

"So did you enjoy the movie?" Alfred asked excitedly.

 

"Yes I did very much. The ending was really cool." Suddenly Ivan's mobile phone dinged. "Ah that's probably my sister.”

 

He picked it up and sure enough it was a text from Natalya asking him where he was. He switched his phone's keyboard to Belarusian and started typing a reply.

 

"Woah!" Alfred started at the Cyrillic letters on Ivan's phone in amazement. "Is that Russian?”

 

"No. Belarusian. My sister was raised in Belarus so she is much more fluent in it than Russian or English.”

 

"Hold on, how many damn languages do you know?” Alfred asked curiously. 

 

"Well um, I know a bit of French and Polish but,” Ivan thought for a moment. "I'm fluent in Russian, Ukrainian, Belarusian and almost fluent in English.”

 

"Aw come on man! You're English is perfect!" Alfred offered.

 

"Thank you. I thought I knew English pretty well until I moved to Australia. It's like they speak a whole different language here.”

 

"I know right! What the hell is a "Servo"?" Alfred shook his head in confusion. "And they call McDonald's "Maccas"!" Alfred sighed. "Anyway it must be cool knowing so many languages, you're lucky. I only know a bit of Spanish.”

 

"Spanish is a very beautiful language." Ivan smiled. "Care to teach me some?”

 

Alfred blushed. "Well I'm not...fluent or anything! I only know a little—"

 

"Don't be so insecure Alfred, I'm not judging you.”

 

"Ok just," Alfred stood up. "Let me just get my notebook, otherwise I'll forget everything."

Alfred walked over the short space of the couch to his bedroom door, he knocked.

"Oi Mattie I need to get something. So if you're naked or something...uh-- don't be..."

 

All Alfred heard was giddy laughter from the other side of the door.

 

"Yo, Mattie...Abel?"

 

No answer.

 

Alfred huffed and decided to just open the door, as the door opened the undeniable stench of weed drifted out of Matthew and Alfred's shared room.

 

"What the fuck?" Alfred coughed, he hated the smell of weed. He'd never understand why people liked it. But there was Matthew, his top half laying on the ground but his legs up on his bed. Abel sat cross legged on Matthew's bed, and they both had bongs sitting next to them. ”Matthew! What are you doing!" Alfred ran over to his brother. "Mom will flip you idiot!”

 

"Alfred," Matthew giggled. "Did you know...weed makes you gAYYY.”

 

Abel and Matthew both burst out laughing.

 

"Alfred...why aren't you laughing?" Abel asked, drug filled bliss filling his face. "Do you need a canoe or something?”

 

"What?" Alfred asked puzzled. At that moment Ivan peaked around the door to see the commotion, his eyes widened as he saw the scene in front of him.

 

"Canoes always help ease the pain." Abel coughed slightly. "Wait...What, what if canoes canoed on humans...and they called it hummaning?”

 

Matthew's eyes widened. "Holy shit," he shifted a bit, moving his legs so they were in Abel's lap. "I want a canoe now, let's buy one.”

 

"Oh my god." Alfred turned to Ivan, panicking. "They're high.”

 

"I guessed." Said Ivan, he was quite amused honestly.

 

"Don't be a smartass! Matthew was meant to cook tonight but the only thing he's cooked is himself!" Alfred put his head in his hands. "Mom will actually go nuts if she finds out about this!”

 

"Right." Said Ivan, the situation becoming less amusing. "Why don't we just...hide them then?"

 

“How? Our house is tiny! Where will we put them—"

 

Ivan put his hands on Alfred's shoulders.

 

"Alfred. Breathe." Alfred did as Ivan said to do. "We'll work this out ok?”

 

"Ok." Alfred said, sky blue eyes staring down at the ground.

 

"Just say that Matthew went to Abel's house.”

 

"Mom will still flip!”

 

"More than her son smoking weed?”

 

Alfred rolled his eyes. "Ok then. What about dinner?

 

”We can cook it.”

 

"Huh? Ivan I can't cook—"

 

"Nonsense!" Ivan grabbed Alfred's arm and pulled him out of the bedroom, shutting the door as he pulled the American into the kitchen. "Anyone can cook.”

 

"Dude seriously, I can’t."

 

Ivan began rummaging through the cupboards and draws of the kitchen, pulling out various ingredients. Ivan was not surprised to find very little fresh ingredients considering Alfred and his family only recently moved into the house. Ivan opened up a cupboard and found packets upon packets of Easy mac.

 

“Perfect!” Ivan said, smiling.

 

Alfred tried not to laugh. “Dude, hate to burst your bubble but Mac and Cheese isn’t really what I’d call cooking.”

 

“Don’t worry. We will make proper Macaroni and Cheese.”

 

“What do you mean proper?” Alfred aksed, puzzled as Ivan opened the fridge and crouched down.

 

“With many ingredients,” Ivan pulled out various vegetables and even some sauces. “Macaroni and Cheese so much more than a microwaved meal.”

 

“Ok…” 

 

Ivan laid out the vegetables and then went searching for spices and herbs. 

 

“Let’s get started.”

 

And with that Ivan took out a deep tray that he had found in Alfred’s cupboard and began cooking macaroni on the stove and then started grating the cheese. He then got Alfred to work on cutting up the vegetables, Alfred was very hesitant at first but once Ivan showed him how to cut the vegetables without slicing his hand off he soon got the hang of it.

 

“You’re a natural Alfred.” 

 

“Thanks,” Alfred smiled. “I’ve never cooked like this before, it’s kind of nice.”

 

“Yes. In Russia we cook at home all the time, it’s a great way to enjoy yourself while also being productive.”

 

“Yeah. I usually just get McDonald’s or eat whatever mom or Mattie cooks.”

 

“You will feel very accomplished when we’re done cooking.”

 

Ivan and Alfred continued chatting as Ivan prepared the tray, once Alfred was done cutting the vegetables he poured them into the tray. Ivan stepped over to the stove and drained the macaroni that had been cooking, and put the pasta into the tray as well.

 

“Usually I would put bacon in as well but meat is expensive so I didn’t want to use it.”

 

“That’s alright, vegetarian will do.” Alfred laughed

 

Once the capsicum, mushrooms, tomatoes, and garlic were mixed in with the macaroni, Ivan pulled out the cheese he had grated while Alfred was cutting the vegetables and mixed the cheese in with the other ingredients. 

 

“The best part is the cheese on the top.” Ivan said happily as he sprinkled a generous amount of cheese on top of the macaroni and cheese. “Now we can put it in the oven.” Ivan slipped the tray into the pre-heated oven and shut the oven door and then fiddled with the dials. “We’ll keep it in for 15-20 minutes at 200 degrees”

 

Alfred stared at Ivan blankly.

 

Ivan rolled his eyes. “395 degrees Fahrenheit.”

 

“Ah, that makes sense. I should really learn Celsius now that I live Australia.”

 

“Yes,” Ivan mockingly shoved Alfred. “Silly American.”

 

“Hey!” Alfred crossed his arms. “I’m _actually_ Canadian.”

 

“You only say that when I make fun of your American-ness.” Ivan pointed out, amused.

 

“Yeah Yeah,” Alfred began walking to Matthew’s room. “Speaking of Canadians, now we’ve got dinner sorted we should try and help Mattie and Abel out.”

 

Ivan hummed an agreement and followed behind Alfred and into room. The two boys hadn’t moved and were still contemplating life in a drugged haze. Alfred crouched down beside Matthew.

 

“Mattie…”

 

“Freddy…” Matthew giggled.

 

“Mom isn’t going to be happy when she gets home.”

 

“I know, but it’s ok. Abel and I will pretend to not be high and she’ll never know.”

 

Alfred sighed. “Matt you’re half laying on the floor with a bong next to you. Plus you stink of weed.” Matthew nodded. “I’m just going to tell mom that you went to Abel’s house and you’re staying the night there ok?” 

 

Matthew nodded again and gave a thumbs up. 

 

“You must be quiet.” Ivan said.

 

“We will be…” Abel finger gunned.

 

Alfred’s eyes widened. “Shit!”

 

“What?” Ivan asked. 

 

“Matthew is fine but how the hell do we tell Abel’s parents that he’s staying the night here?”

 

“Oh…” Ivan frowned, deep in thought. “Maybe we could just call his mum or dad and let them know?”

 

Alfred hummed in a agreement and then asked Abel. “Abel where is your phone?”

 

Abel reached into his pocket and drew out his mobile phone. “Thanks.” Alfred snatched it out of there Dutch boys hands.

 

“What’s your password?”

 

“5545.” Abel answered. 

 

Alfred unlocked the boys phone and opened his contacts, he scrolled down to the contact labelled as “Moeder”, assuming that was Abel’s mum he opened up the contact.

 

Alfred opened up google translate and typed in a message:

 

Hallo moeder, ik blijf hier bij Matthews

 

“You know google translate isn’t very good.” Ivan pointed out.

 

“It’ll have to do.” Alfred shrugged and hit send on the message. “Now Abel, Matthew. I’m going to tell mom that you’re at each other’s houses so you’ve got to be quiet tonight ok?”

 

“Aye Aye Captain!” Matthew mock saluted. 

 

“Da.” Abel said before stifling a laugh. “I’m fluent in Russian, did you know that Ivan? Dasveedanya!” 

 

Ivan rolled his eyes at Abel’s pathetic attempt at pronouncing even the most basic Russian words. 

 

“Alright, I’ll leave you two in here ok?”

 

“I want snacks!” Matthew pouted.

 

“Fine I’ll grab some chips for you guys, just promise me you’ll be quiet?” 

 

“We already said we wouuuuuuld.” Matthew rolled his eyes, which Alfred noticed were looking a little red. 

 

Alfred ran into the kitchen grabbed as many chip packets as he could before he dumped them on the floor of his room. After thanks from Abel and Matthew, Ivan and Alfred left the room, shutting the door behind them.

 

“Geez, this is the dumbest shit I’ve ever done.” Alfred leant against the wall, running hands through his blond hair.

 

“You aren’t the one who got high on a Tuesday night.” Ivan said reassuringly. He couldn’t help but marvel at the silky locks that parted between Alfred’s fingers, Alfred really was a beautiful boy and a delight on the eyes. 

 

“True.” He laughed. “Mattie is so fucked.”

 

“It’s a lesson he must learn.” Ivan sighed before making his way back to Alfred’s kitchen. “The Macaroni and Cheese will be done soon.” As Ivan inspected the oven their was the undeniable sound of the front door opening. 

 

“Alfred! Matthew! How was your day?”

 

“Hey mom!” Alfred said, his smiled wide and genuine but ivan could see the inner panic in Alfred’s eyes. 

 

Alfred’s mom looked nothing like Ivan had pictured. She was a relatively thin woman with long black curly hair tied up in a bun atop her head. Her skin was like Alfred’s except much darker, like the colour of chocolate. Her eyes were a warm amber and filled with kindness and compassion. She was wearing a white collared shirt with a blue tie and black work pants, Ivan could only assume she worked in an office. 

 

“Oh? Is this a friend of your Alfred?”

 

“Yeah, This is Ivan. He’s from Russia!” Alfred said excitedly. 

 

Ivan’s mom smiled and held out her hand for Ivan to shake which he obeyed. 

 

“Wow! Strong grip you’ve got there Ivan.” Her bright smile reminded Ivan of Alfred’s. “Where’s Matthew?” 

 

“Oh uh—“ Alfred swallowed. “He went to Abel’s— his friend’s house, he’s staying overnight.”

 

Alfred’s mom frowned. “What? He told you that but not me?”

 

“Yeah— it was all vey last minute! So he told me to let you know.”

 

“Still he should’ve texted me! And staying over on a school night isn’t allowed. I’m going to call him and tell him I’m picking him up.” Alfred’s mom reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone about to call Matthew before Alfred interrupted.

 

“NO!” Alfred yelled, much to a confused mother. “You uh—“ Alfred panicked, he was only making it worse. “Look um…Matthew has only been at Hetalia boys high school for two days now and he’s already got a friend he can count on! We moved to freaking Australia to try and get him away from bullies and torment…can’t you let him have a sleepover on a school night just this once? To you know…make up for the ones he missed back home.”

 

Ivan was impressed, Alfred using his brother’s own struggles to emotionally manipulate his mom. Alfred wasn’t as innocent as Ivan thought. 

 

Alfred’s mom sighed. “Fine, just this once. But I’ll have a word with him tomorrow.” She said sternly before her smile returned. “Since Matthew isn’t here to cook dinner I’m guessing you got takeaway?’

 

“No! Ivan taught me how to cook.” Alfred said proudly.

 

“Really?” She ruffled Ivan’s hair, much to his inner discomfort. “You’re quite the chef Ivan if you can teach Alfred how to cook.”

 

“Hey!”

 

“I’m kidding sweetie. So what’s on the menu then.”

 

Ivan opened the oven door, the macaroni and cheese now ready and smelling delicious. “Macaroni and cheese. It’s a smile recipe I learnt from my sister.” 

 

“Oh wow,” Alfred’s mom’s eyes widened. “That doesn’t look like any macaroni and cheese I’ve ever seen! Wonderful!” 

 

Ivan wearing oven mitts brought the glass tray over to the table. “I’ll place it here yes?” Alfred’s mom nodded. Ivan placed own the tray and Alfred set the table for three. Once everyone was ready the three of them sat down at the dinner table. Ivan was waiting for Alfred’s mom to start eating. Ivan’s Mama always told him to wait for the oldest at the table to start eating before you did. Instead Alfred and his mom held hands and offered their other hands to Ivan who held them.

 

“Let’s say grace.” Alfred’s mom smiled.

 

Ivan was a little surprised, Alfred really didn’t come across as a Christian. Although maybe it was just his mom who was Christian and Alfred followed along. Whatever was the case, Alfred’s mom said grace and once she was done her and Alfred began eating. 

 

“This is really delicious Ivan!” Alfred’s mom said. “Although I feel a little guilty that our guest made us food instead of the other way around.”

 

“It is no trouble.” Ivan said. While Ivan enjoyed Alfred’s mom’s company he didn’t talk much due to his nervousness when it came to socialising. It wasn’t that she wasn’t nice, it just takes him a little while to warm up to people. 

 

“So, how long have you lived in Australia Ivan?”

 

“Two years. Almost three.”

 

“Wow! And how does it compare to Russia?”

 

“It’s definitely…different. People are very friendly though.”

 

“Yeah Australia is a very nice place.” She sighed. “So you moved here with your family?”

 

“Yes. My Mama and sisters.”

 

“How many sisters do you have?’

 

 _Jesus Christ,_ Alfred’s mom was even more pesky than Alfred when it came to questions. 

 

“Two. One older, one younger.”

 

“So you’re the middle child huh? How do you like that?”

 

“It’s…good.” 

 

_What kind of question was that?_

 

Ivan was starting to get overwhelmed, so many questions and his answers only lead to more. Was he answering them right? Does Alfred’s mom think he’s weird? Does she think he’s rude? 

 

Ivan’s mind was racing and Ivan was glad that Alfred noticed. 

 

“Mom stop with all the questions.” Alfred pleaded to his mom. 

 

“Oh! Sorry Ivan,” She laughed. “I just get excited when I meet new people, especially from such interesting places like Russia!” 

 

Yep. She was _definitely_ Alfred’s mom. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was pretty chill but the next couple of chapters will be a bit more plot filled.   
> \--  
> Also, I've never been high, I've only been drunk so if Matthew and Abel act more drunk that high I'm sorry ahaha I'm a wholesome boy who doesn't smoke the weed™


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred and Ivan find out a lot of things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH It's been months since I've updated this I'm so bloody sorry. I've been working on it for ages but I've just been too caught up with school, work and holidays. Hopefully Updates will be more frequent now. ALSO This chapter hasn't been edited apart from being read through once so if there's anything weird I will fix it when I have the time to. ALSO Happy new year!

“Thank you for having me Ms Jones.” Ivan said as he stood at the door.

 

“Oh no the pleasure is all mine Ivan, please feel free to come any time!” Alfred’s mom smiled and ruffled his hair.

 

“I will see you at school tomorrow Alfred.” Ivan awkwardly waved goodbye to Alfred before leaving the house and getting into his sister’s car.

 

Alfred’s mom shut the door and sighed.

 

“Guess we better check on Matthew.”

 

It took Alfred a second before he processed what is mum just said. 

 

“Uh— what do you mean? He’s at Abel’s house!” 

 

She tsked. “Alfred, you’ve never been a good liar. Also I’m not an idiot, I can smell the weed from here.”

 

Alfred was dumbfounded. She knew Matthew was high and was home. He panicked, he didn’t want Matthew to get in trouble or anything.

 

“He’s not going to get in trouble is he?” Alfred asked meekly.

 

Alfred’s mom smirked. “We’ll see.”

 

 

The next morning Alfred woke up with a jolt. He’d just had a very strange dream about Ivan. He brushed it off and got ready for school, Matthew was already up along with Abel who ended up staying the night.

 

“Dude mom’s gonna freak tonight.” Alfred snickered as he poured himself some cereal. 

 

“Yeah, yeah I know.” Matthew sighed. “It was pretty dumb to get high last night.”

 

“Yeah and you were meant to cook dinner!” 

 

“Yeah sorry about that,” Matthew said meekly. “I’m guessing Ivan ended up helping you cook?”

 

“Yeah the guys amazing, he ended up making a really nice meal out of Easy Mac.”

 

“Mom would’ve loved that.” Matthew laughed before sitting down at the dining table with his cereal and Abel doing so as well. Sure, Abel probably isn’t the best influence on Matthew (although Matthew was already no stranger to drugs) but seeing Matthew happy with someone made Alfred unbelievably joyful. With the amount of bullying Matthew has gotten the thought that he could have a boyfriend and be happy was reliving. And for the most part, the majority of people at school were very tolerant minus Francis and his friends. 

 

After breakfast Alfred and Matthew got changed and brushed their teeth. Abel borrowed one of Alfred’s shirts, which was difficult considering how lanky Abel is, but the baggy jumper Alfred dug up ended up fitting him well enough.

 

The three of them walked to school from their house to the gates of the school not far from the house. Alfred looked around to try and find Francis and his friends but they appeared to not be at school yet. This led Alfred to stay with Ivan and join Matthew and Abel with Yao and Arthur who were of course, smoking around the side of the school’s assembly hall. Arthur’s hair was a different colour now, bright red with purple tips, it wasn’t the best look but Alfred wasn’t one to judge hair colour. Yao looked much the same, long black silky hair tied back in a low pony tail and brown eyes shooting daggers at anyone who held his gaze for two long. 

 

“Morning Matthew and Abel.” Arthur said with a breath of smoke wafting out of his mouth before. “I see you brought friends,” Arthur turned to Alfred. “How are you Alfred? Still hanging out with Frog face and his lads.”

 

“Well uh kind of.” Alfred answered awkwardly.

 

“Don’t get what you see in them, nothing but a pack of liars and dickheads.”

 

“Yeah I’ve noticed, that’s why I’ve been sitting with Ivan.” Alfred sighed. “Arthur can you treat me like a cousin for once?”

 

“Maybe if you didn’t hang out with shitheads I’d be nicer.” 

 

“But I don’t even want to hang out with them! I’ve been here two days and I was dumped with their group, I’m only sitting with them because I’m trying to gradually leave their group. I don’t like them as much as you do.” Alfred noticed the look of flattery that dawned Ivan’s face at the remark of Alfred wanting to sit with him. 

 

Arthur tsked and took another smoky breath of tobacco before exhaling in Alfred’s face making him cough slightly. “Look Alfred, that’s all well and good and I wish you luck on leaving those fuckers. But take it from me, once Francis knows you he makes it his business to keep knowing you.” 

 

“What the hell does that mean?” Alfred asked, exasperated. 

 

“What I mean is we broke up ages ago and yet he still makes it his business to keep tabs on me when he should just fucking move on! I wish that bitch would just leave me alone.”

 

“Arthur…” Yao said, suddenly concerned.

 

It hit Alfred. “Wait… Broke up?” Alfred looked over at I can who looked equally shocked at the connotations of what Arthur has just said. Alfred glanced over at Matthew and Abel who didn’t seem shocked or surprised at all, perhaps they’d already heard this story.

 

“Yeah frog face and I dated a while back. It was alright, kind of thrilling keeping it all secret but his paranoia got the best of him. He dropped me and then told everyone I’d tried to come on to him. Now his friends and most of the school either hate me or don’t trust me,” Arthur threw his cigarette on the ground and put it out with his leather shoe. “I don’t care though, most people in this school are fucked anyway.” 

 

“But…but…” Alfred was at a loss.

 

“Why is Francis so homophobic then, if he’s gay himself?” Ivan asked calmly, attempting to answer Alfred’s question. 

 

Arthur chuckled. “Just hates himself I guess, or in denial. There could be a lot of reasons really. Point is he’s scared of what other people will think so he hides his sexuality.”

 

“That’s sad.” Alfred frowned, looking at the ground. 

 

“That’s the reality.” Arthur shrugged. “I do always wonder though, how his friends would react if they found out. I mean Antonio is a good little Christian boy and Gilbert is…well Gilbert.”

 

The mentioning of Gilbert triggered the memory of Ivan’s conversation with Ludwig yesterday. Looking back on it Ivan almost regretted it, what is his advice wasn’t good? What if Ludwig suffered Gilbert’s homophobia despite what Ivan had thought Gilbert was like. “Oh no.” Ivan said quietly.

 

“What?” Alfred heard and asked. 

 

“I think I made a mistake…” 

 

“What do you mean?” Ivan went dead silent and Alfred’s worry went through the roof. “Ivan? Ivan? What do you mean? Are you ok? Dude seriously what’s wrong?”

 

“Ludwig…”

 

“Who is Ludwig?”

 

“Gilbert’s brother.” Arthur said, who didn’t look concerned at all about Ivan.

 

“Oh right…” Alfred frowned. “Why’s he important?”

 

“He’s…he’s gay and I told him…” Ivan started shaking his head, he felt like crying but the tears wouldn’t come out. He shouldn’t of been so hopeful and naive. Just because he took his sister’s coming out well doesn’t mean Gilbert would, why would he assume that? He could’ve just ruined a young boy’s life with his reckless ‘advice’.

 

“What did you tell him?” Alfred asked but was soon overrun by a loud laugh from Arthur.

 

“Ludwig is gay? Oh that’s too good. Francis is a fag, Gilbert’s little brother is a queer, what’s next? Antonio is a stripper?” Arthur continued laughing. “They’re all such hypocritical dickheads you know? They give me shit for being gay but they’re full of it!”

 

“Arthur stop! It’s not funny.” Alfred suddenly remembered why he only saw his cousins once every couple of years. 

 

“It’s a fucking riot. Gilbert has some nerve—“

 

Ivan interrupted. “I gave Ludwig advice on coming out and I don’t think…looking back on it I think it was rather reckless.”

 

“What did you tell him?” Alfred asked. 

 

“I don’t know…I just said that…Gilbert will have a change of heart r something. I thought it’d be like my sister when she came out.”

 

“Wait your sister’s gay?” Arthur asked surprised and intrigued. “Irunya? The one with the big—“

 

“Yes. She’s gay. And before she came out I was pretty homophobic myself…I grew up in Russia after all but when she came out I sort of…changed. And I thought it would be the same for Ludwig ad Gilbert and I think I might have given him bad advice or something…” Ivan’s lip quivered. “I don’t know. 

 

“Come on Ivan, don’t beat yourself up about it.”

 

“But what if I’ve singlehandedly ruined Ludwig’s life?” Ivan was more distressed now, his arms began feeling itchy again and his eyes tried with all their might to produce tears but to no avail.

 

“Ivan seriously,” Alfred put his hands on Ivan’s shoulders, facing the other boy. “Ludwig knows his brother better than anyone, at the end of the day it is his choice to come out or not. Plus, maybe you’re right about Gilbert, who knows.” 

 

“I guess…” Ivan said, trying to look away from Alfred but being captured by the sky blue irises that stared back at him. Something about Alfred’s eyes was so calming and yet exciting.

 

The bell for first period rang, snapping Ivan out of his daze. 

 

“Oh no I’ve got art class first, art theory is the worst.” Alfred groaned before smiling at Ivan. “I’ll sit with the ‘Bad touch trio’ at recess but I’ll see you in class and at lunch yeah?” 

 

“Yes.” Ivan nodded. 

 

“Cool.” Alfred said as he wandered off to class.

 

Abel and Matthew went to class as well, chatting quietly to each other. Ivan looked over to Arthur and Yao who didn’t seem too fussed over class, Ivan assumed they were skipping first period. 

 

Ivan began walking off to his own class, reflecting on the event of the morning but also the last couple of days. It was only Alfred’s third day at school and yet he’d changed Ivan’s life drastically. Ivan had grown so used to not having any friends that he’d forgotten what it was like. Not only that but Alfred seemed…happy to hang out with Ivan, this made Ivan internally giddy. The fact tat another person enjoyed his presence and wanted to sit with him at lunch and talk and invite him over for dinner. 

 

Alfred couldn’t be real. 

 

Everything Ivan thought about himself was contradicted by Alfred. The boy was sunshine personified. Ivan would be forever envious and in awe of Alfred’s tanned skin and his golden hair as opposed to Ivan’s greyish blond and ghost white skin. Alfred’s eyes, were a whole different story. Ivan could stare into them for hours, all the various shades of greys and blues that mixed together making the striking eyes Alfred had. 

 

Ivan grinned as he thought of Alfred, suddenly excited for lunch. 

 

For Alfred, lunch couldn’t be further away. The thought of sitting through two periods as well as recess and another two before he got to see Ivan was a saddening thought. He debated just not sitting with the trio at recess but he really wanted to slowly transition away from them rather than cut ties suddenly because from what Alfred had heard they wouldn’t be happy to be ditched for Ivan of all people. 

 

Ivan, sweet, quiet, beautiful Ivan. Now, Alfred was as straight as an arrow, straightest straight that ever straightened but he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Ivan. He just couldn’t get enough of the boy’s musings, his remarks and opinions. Ivan was so quick to open up as well which made Alfred happy, knowing that the seemingly socially uninterested boy was actually just lonely and in need of a friend.   

 

After two periods of day dreaming and pretending to do school work Alfred made his way outside to the area where the trio sat. Francis and Antonio were already sitting down chatting. 

 

“Ah, salut Alfred.” Francis said, his usual charming smirk plastered on his face. 

 

“Hey guys,” Alfred said as he sat down. “How was first period?”

 

“Would’ve been better if we weren’t bombarded with assessments.” Francis sighed. “School seems to care more about essays than actual education.”

 

“Hot take.” Alfred said as he pulled out his packet of chips.

 

“How have you been Alfred?” Francis leant forward, resting his elbows on his thighs.

 

“Uh— Good?” Alfred answered. 

 

“I was just asking because you haven’t been sitting with us.” Francis shared a glance with Antonio, Alfred assumed this had been brought up before among the two of them. “First Matthew and now you.”

 

“Uh yeah well I’m trying to get to know everyone.” Alfred shrugged.

 

“But you aren’t sitting with different groups. You’ve only been sitting with Ivan.”

 

Alfred winced slightly. He really didn’t care what Francis and his friends thought of Ivan or him but the tone of Francis’s voice was chilling. “Ivan is a very interesting person.”

 

“Mm. Seems like you’re drawn to him.”

 

“I guess, he may be quiet but he’s a very passionate and talkative once you get to know him.”

 

“And how well do you know him?” Francis started twirling a piece of his shoulder-length hair around his finger.

 

“I mean I’ve only known him a couple of days—“

 

“I think you’re interested in him romantically.” Francis’s eyes were daggers desperately trying to cut into Alfred.

 

Alfred was just plain confused. Who says that? Ever?

 

“Well I’m not. I’m not even gay, even if I was Ivan is my friend.” Alfred 

 

Francis was just about to say something else when Antonio, who had been staring naturally at Alfred the whole time called out to Gilbert. Gilbert walked up to the seats and sat down, Alfred immediately noticed he wasn’t his usual bombastic self instead he was much quieter which was noticed by the other boys instantly.

 

“How was first period Gilbert?” Antonio asked.

 

“Fine.” Gilbert replied, visibly annoyed at Antonio for talking to him. It was obvious that Gilbert needed some time to himself but that didn’t stop Francis.

 

“You don’t seem like your normal obnoxious self Gilbert. Did a girl turn you down again?” Francis snickered. 

 

“No.” The German said frankly.

 

“Did your parents confiscate your Xbox?”

 

“Shut up Francis.”

 

“Come on Gilbert tell us what’s wrong.” Francis fake pouted.

 

“You’re what’s wrong.” Gilbert said, malice in his eyes.

 

“Moi?” Francis frowned. “What have I done?”

 

Antonio shook his head at the silly argument about to ensue. “Come on guys—“

 

“No! You’re the problem too!” Gilbert stood up. “You guys have ruined me!’

 

Alfred stood up as well, trying to calm Gilbert down. “Gilbert chill—“ 

 

“Stay out of this Alfred.” Gilbert said softer to Alfred before raising his voice towards the other boys. “You two have turned me into an awful person!”

 

“What the fuck!?” Francis’s face scrunched in anger and confusion. “We made you awful?” Francis rolled his eyes. “You did that all on your own, imbécile!” 

 

“No I didn’t! You’re a venomous person Francis and your thoughts have poisoned me!” Gilbert’s eyes were starting to exhibit a wet layer of tears building up and threatening to escape his lids. “I’m sick of your poison Francis! i’m sick of it!” At this point the tears were free, running through the vast lands of Gilbert’s cheeks, leaving a glistening trail as they fell. 

 

“Why the fuck are you crying?” Francis sighed angrily. “We haven’t done anything to you! Why are you yelling at us and crying?”

 

“Come on amigos, let’s all sit down.” Antonio turned to Francis. “Don’t be so irrational and angry,” Before Francis could say anything Antonio turned to Gilbert. “Now Gilbert you owe us and an explanation, you can’t just angrily yell at us without explaining why.”

 

Gilbert took in a shaky breath. “It’s about how we treat… gay people.”

 

Alfred noticed how Francis tensed at Gilbert’s sentence, Alfred wouldn’t have noticed if he hadn’t been told about Francis’s sexuality. It really was a shame Alfred thought, the fact that Francis had to hide himself behind layers of hatred out of fear and rejection.

 

“What about it?” Francis said.

 

“Come on, you and I both know what I’m getting at. We treat Feliciano like a sex slave for christ sake, and we are constantly hating Arthur.”

 

Francis bristled at the mention of Arthur. “That’s because Arthur is a douche.” 

 

“Is it? Or is it because he’s gay?”

 

“Fuck you.” Francis stood up and started walking off.

 

“Francis—“ Antonio tried to reason with the other boy but Francis only ignored him and walked away from the group with a vigour in his step.

 

“Fucking hell.” Gilbert put his head in his hands.

 

“If it uh— makes you feel any better Gil, I agree.” Alfred said, trying to ease the tension and at least unwind Gilbert a little bit.

 

“Thanks Alfred.” Gilbert said, although he sounded defeated and exhausted the gratefulness of Alfred’s statement did shine through his response. Antonio awkwardly shifted in his seat, unsure of what to say.

 

“Can I ask what brought this on Gilbert?”

 

“I— Uh—“ Gilbert tensed. “Someone close to me…told me they were gay and I guess I’ve realised what a dick I’ve been.”

 

“I get that.” Alfred said, thinking of when Matthew first came out to him. Alfred had never been outright homophobic, but rather just ignorant. On a surface level he accepted gay people but still felt uncomfortable when faced with two men or two women in a relationship. But when Matthew told Alfred he couldn’t help the wave of guilt that flooded his senses. The fact that his own brother was gay and yet Alfred still fell into homophobic traps. 

 

“I don’t want to uh—“ Antonio paused, carefully thinking over what he was about to say. “Start anything but…I really can’t agree with homosexuality, from a…uh— a _Holy perspective_.”

 

Gilbert broke the world record for biggest eye roll. “Well, maybe you shouldn’t let religion control your beliefs so much.”

 

“That what a religion is Gilbert, beliefs.” 

 

“I don’t mean belief in god I mean morals and stuff.”

 

“Which are told through the bible—“

 

The bell rang, ending recess and Alfred couldn’t be happier, he really wasn’t in the mood for another argument.

 

“Oh!” Alfred all but jumped out of his seat. “The bell rang! I better get to class! See you guys later!”

 

Gilbert and Antonio looked as if they were going to continue their argument but mutually decided to drop it, both heading to class. Alfred managed to walk past Ivan in the hallway, giving a small wave to the Russian boy who shyly waved back, pale face going pink. 

 

“God he’s adorable.” Alfred said to himself under his breathe. 

 

Ivan walked up the large stairwell and along the school hallway, which was starting to become empty as students made their way into class. As Ivan turned a corner he bumped into someone. 

 

“прос—Sorry!” Ivan looked at who he’d bumped into and it was none other than Ludwig, who looked up at Ivan with wide blue eyes. “Oh uh— Hello Ludwig.”

 

“Hi Ivan um..” Ludwig glanced around before hugging Ivan, who after the initial surprise welcomed the smaller boy. “Thank you.”

 

“For what?” Ivan was confused before he remembered him and Ludwig’s conversation yesterday. “I’m guessing it went well?”

 

“Yes!” Ludwig pulled away from Ivan and smiled, it was the first time Ivan had seen such a cheerful smile on the younger boy. “I told Gilbert and I was so nervous but he was so accepting! He said that he loves me, gay or straight.”

 

“That’s wonderful. I’m glad it all worked out well I was— I was scared my advice was reckless.”

 

“Not at all, you really helped me Ivan, thank you.” 

 

“You’re very welcome. Have a good day.” Ivan brushed past Ludwig and into his class room just down the hall and Ludwig made his way to his class too. As Ludwig turned the corner that Ivan had come from he caught a glimpse of another student running down the stairwell. Ludwig followed as fast as he could to try and see who it was but they were too quick. Ludwig prayed to every deity listening that whoever that was, _hadn’t_ heard his exchange between him and Ivan.

 

Francis ran down the stairwell, not wanting to be seen by Ludwig and continued his sprint down the hall until he knew Ludwig wouldn’t find him. It all made sense, Gilbert’s little outburst today was the result of Ludwig coming out to him which meant Ludwig…was gay.

 

Francis’s mind raced as he caught his breath, what did he do with this information?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway I should've mentioned Francis is a big bitch in this oof


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivan and Alfred get to know each other more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOOO It has been MONTHS since I updated this fic I'm so sorry,,,,, I've had this chapter half done just sitting in my files for ages. School and life in general has hit me very hard but I'm really going to try and get these chapters out sooner and more regularly because I hate just leaving this fic for literal months with no love.
> 
> Anyway enjoy and thank you for your patience

“Howdy!”

 

Ivan smiled. “You’ve never sounded _more_ American.”

 

“What can I say? There’s freedom runnin’ through these veins baby.” Alfred finger gunned Ivan, who snorted with laughter. “So how has your day been?”

 

“Not bad. I handed in my DT assessment which is a relief. I can relax for a little while.”

 

Alfred groaned. “Man, school is relentless these days, I haven't even been here a week and I’ve got a ton of assessments already.”

 

“You did come in the middle of the year.” Ivan pointed out whilst opening a bag of sweet potato chips.

 

“Yeah but Australia is weird, in America it’s summer break right now. But here it’s just boring Australian winter that doesn’t even have snow days!” 

 

“Mm.”

 

“Well whatever.” Alfred noticed the packet of chips. “Oo! Can I have one? Never had a sweet potato chip before.”

 

“Sure,” Ivan picked out a chip and gave to Alfred. “They are very good. My mama used to make them at home but now she buys them.”

 

“Your mom sounds super cool.” 

 

“Yes she is.” Alfred loved it when Ivan talked about his mom because it was so obvious that he loved her dearly, the way his face would soften and his eyes would light up at the mention of her was something very special and Alfred enjoyed it more than anything.

  
“What about your dad?” Alfred asked curiously, he’d never heard Ivan talk about his dad.

 

“Uh—“ Ivan shifted uncomfortably. “My dad is not a nice man.” 

 

“Oh,” Alfred uttered, regretting asking. “I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s ok. He is in Prison back in Russia now.”

 

Alfred’s curiosity was begging to ask Ivan for more information but the logical part of his brain advised him otherwise. “Russian prisons are crazy, I watched a documentary about them.”

 

“I suppose.” Ivan’s pink lips grew a small smirk. “Although American prisons are hardly comparable in terms of the brutality and injustice.”

 

“Yeah,” Alfred sighed. “You’ve got a point I guess…” Alfred shook is head. “Man this is depressing, let’s talk about something else!”

 

Ivan raised an eyebrow. “Like what?”

 

“I dunno like,” Alfred looked at Ivan’s expectant face. God Alfred loved Ivan’s face, specifically his eyes, they were like a galaxy of their own with a concoction of violets, indigos and blues forming a sea of purple. Also his cute little fringe of ash blond hair that covered his forehead, and his rather big nose just contributed to his adorable face that made Alfred’s heart do circus tricks whenever Ivan looked at him. Alfred grinned.  “Just tell me more about you.”

 

Ivan’s pale cheeks turned a slight pink and his eyes suddenly found interest in the ground at his feet. “Uh— What about me?”

 

“I dunno man just whatever.” Alfred shrugged. “Favorite movie or something.”

 

“I don’t really have a favourite movie…I really like disney movies though.”

 

“I wouldn’t of picked that.”

 

“Why not?”

 

Alfred chuckled. “You don’t really give me disney vibes I guess.”

 

“What vibes do I give off?”

 

“I dunno like thriller or horror.”

 

“Horror?” Ivan stared at Alfred with wide eyes, a hint of sadness in them. “Is that really what you think of me?”

 

Alfred shook his head and began moving his hands more than usual as he spoke. “No, no, not like I think you’re scary or anything you just seem like you’d like horror.”

 

“I see.” Ivan looked down before a small smile graced his features. “I always thought you liked action movies and from the movie we watched yesterday I’m guessing my assumption was correct?”

 

Alfred grinned. “Yeah I love action, but only in super hero movies really. I get bored when it’s in other shit.”

 

“Have you watched the Man from U.N.C.L.E?” Ivan asked.

 

“No, I’ve heard of it though. I think my dad used to watch it or something.”

 

“Well yes, it was a show but there’s a movie too. I think you’d like it, the characters kind of remind me of us.”

 

“Oh really?” Alfred chuckled. “How?”

 

“The main characters are a Russian and American. The Russian is a bit quiet and shy and the American is rather loud and…sure of himself.”

 

“Loud?” Alfred jokingly punched Ivan. “Is _that_ really what you think of me?” 

 

“You’re yelling right now.” Ivan laughed.

 

“That’s just my voice dude I can’t help it!” Alfred sighed, shaking his head. “Seriously though dude you’re not as shy and quiet as you think you are—I mean you’re a little quiet yeah but like, that’s not a bad thing it’s just different.”

 

“Thank you?”

 

“Yeah come on man! You’re super out-there once you open up. You’re cool and funny and stuff, I think more people just need to see that.”

 

“Yeah I guess.” Ivan turned his face away from Alfred, not wanting to show him the onslaught of emotions he was feeling. Somehow Alfred, with his basic observations about Ivan with no poetic substance or thought could lift Ivan’s spirits higher than ever before. The feeling of peace that Alfred brought to Ivan in only a matter of days was the most magical thing Ivan’s ever experienced. 

 

Soon the lunch bell rang, all the students began lumbering off to class, including Ivan who swung his bag around his shoulder and began walking towards the school gate.

 

“Yo where you going?” Alfred asked.

 

“Home. I have a free period right now.”

 

“Oh my god I’m Jealous. Text me tonight ok?.”

 

“Will do.” 

 

Alfred gave Ivan an awkward thumbs up before turning around and hurriedly making his way to his class. Ivan smiled to himself as he exited through the school gate, it was so nice to have Alfred to talk to. The only other people around his age who he talks to regularly are his sisters which he loves dearly but they have their own lives to live and friends to make. Ivan always thought of himself as an introvert but he was doubting that description of himself, perhaps he’d just never gotten the opportunity to make friends and meet new people, he loved talking to Alfred, more than his sisters or mama, or anyone he’s ever met. 

 

The last period passed by rather quickly, Alfred was even surprised when he glanced at the clock on the wall and saw that there was only 5 minutes left until the school bell. As it rang the students all but jumped out of their seats, Alfred included, a feeling of relief washing over him as he realised he can go home and relax. He made his way to the school gates along with the other mass of students. Alfred stood and waited just in front of the gates for Matthew, he pulled out his phone and earphones wanting to listen to music when a loud swearing and yelling assaulted his ears. Alfred spun his head over to one of the quads where people sit at lunch ad recess and saw Gilbert and Arthur fighting, along with a small but growing crowd of people surrounding them. Alfred ran over and watched in shock.

 

“Fuck you, you krauty cunt!” Arthur shouted after being shoved violently to the ground. He tried ro stand back up but was pushed back down by Gilbert who then punched Arthur in the face and stomach. 

 

“Fucking…” Gilbert said and Alfred noticed that tears shone over Gilbert’s eyes. The German subtly wiped the tears away with his sleeve and gave Arthur a kick in the stomach, eliciting a groan of pain from the other boy. “Fuck you.”

 

Alfred finally found the courage to intervene, breaking through the circle of eager watchers. He made his way to Gilbert quickly and shoved him, Gilbert was surprised by the shove and lost his balance. Alfred took the opportunity to help Arthur up off the ground, offering his cousin a hand. The crowd was filled with gasps and whispers at Alfred’s entrance and actions, especially as he slung an arm around Arthur. Gilbert stood back up, looking shocked at the sight of Alfred.

 

Gilbert’s face that was before twisted in anger softened. “Alfred—“

 

“Don’t fuck with my cousin again.” Is all Alfred said as he spat at Gilbert. He then turned to the rest of the students “That goes for all of you.”

 

Alfred then helped an injured Arthur away, propping him up on Alfred’s shoulder. Alfred was a little ashamed to admit that he was very giddy internally at how badass he was just then. Yes, his cousin was beaten up pretty bad and yes, he should’ve helped him earlier but man, that felt cool. He walked back to his waiting spot and saw Matthew patiently stood with Abel. Matthew and Abel’s eyes widened in concern at the sight of Arthur.

 

“What happened?” Matthew asked.

 

“Gilbert.” Alfred said, sighing angrily. “I’m so sick of those guys.”

 

“I get into fights all the time,” Arthur said, bloody nose dirtying his uniform. “You didn’t need to help me Alfred.”

“You’re welcome.” Alfred rolled his eyes. 

 

“Uh—“ Arthur, shook his head. “Thank you.”

 

“I live near Arthur so I can drop him home.” Abel said.

 

“I’m fine,” Arthur began walking out the gate, a slight limp impeding his steps. “I can get home by myself. Good day.”

 

“Oh no you don’t.” Alfred jumped in front of Arthur, blocking his exit. He turned to Abel. “Abel, don't let him walk home by himself.”  The Dutch boy nodded, and joined Arthur as the two of them left the school. Alfred and Matthew finally made their way out the gates too and walked along the footpath to their house.

 

“Geez,” Matthew frowned. “Arthur looked real scraped up from that fight.”

 

“Yeah, I thought Gilbert was cool since his brother came out but I dunno, I guess not. He’s just like Francis.”

 

“Birds of a feather flock together.” Matthew shrugged as he dug in his bag to find his keys, before opening the door, Alfred made his way straight to the kitchen, kicking his shoes off on the way. He grabbed the chocolate milk out of the fridge and poured himself a glass before settling himself on the couch. He opened his phone, browsing through Instagram when a text message popped up on his screen.

 

?: Can we talk?????

 

Alfred frowned in confusion, he didn’t know the number. 

 

A: who is this lol?

 

?: Gilbert

 

A: wtf do you want? 

 

G: I want to explan 

 

G: *explain

 

A: wym

 

G: Just listen please

 

A: K

 

G: well my bro came out 

A: oh ok cool

 

Alfred pretended he didn’t already know Ludwig was gay and had come out to Gilbert. 

 

G: somehow Francis found out 

 

G: and hes blackmalling me 

 

G: *blackmailing

 

A: yo wtf!!!!??? D:

 

G: yeah and he told me to beat up Arthur today or he'd tell everyone about Luddy 

 

A: im sorry man

 

G: no I’m sorry

 

G: I feel really bad for how i’ve treated Arthur and I wanted to make it up to him but I think I’ve screwed that up now

 

A: dude dont worry ill explain everything to him :)

 

A: and if it makes you feel any better were related and he doesn't like me much lmaooo

 

G: just please tell him. I only did it for my brother

 

G: I don’t want him getting bullted 

 

G: *bullied

 

A: yeah I get that 

 

A: its just so shitty that Francis would do that >:( 

 

G: yeah

 

G: but thank you Alfred. I haven’t known you long but you’re a very good friend 

 

A: happy to help :D 

 

A: have a good night!!! keep me updated too

 

G: will do

 

Alfred laid down on the couch, processing the information he’d just been given. Francis was blackmailing Gilbert to get to Arthur? What a dick. Alfred finished his chocolate milk before sending a text message to Arthur, he didn’t reply right away much to Alfred’s frustration. He pushed the thoughts of Arthur out of his mind and settled on watching youtube videoes. He was in the middle a youtube video about the moon landing when a text from Ivan popped up on his screen. Alfred’s heart leapt at the sight of the notification, which soon led him and Ivan chatting for what felt like only five minutes but ended up being hours. 

 

Alfred felt like a giddy schoolgirl talking to a crush. Him and Ivan talked about the most mundane things but it was enough to have Alfred excited with anticipation for the next message sent by Ivan even if it was just Ivan passively aggressively calling Alfred stupid, it was enough to have Alfred smile brighter than ever before. On the other end it was much the same for Ivan, whenever Alfred showed his nerdy side, talking about comic book history or anime, that fact that he could imagine Alfred’s face and expression just by reading a text made Ivan smile to himself. 

 

Alfred was sunshine personified and Ivan couldn’t get enough of it. Alfred’s Colgate commercial worthy smile and dorky laugh with a slight snort to it, the way he wore his school tie slightly lop-sided, the way his eyes spun and moved with every emotion he felt, Alfred was just…beautiful…

 

Oh.

 

_Oh._

 

Ivan, for the first time realised these weren’t the kind of thoughts one had about a friend they only met three days ago. 

 

Oh. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Oh." indeed.


End file.
